


Melding rings, nailing coffins

by prjctdiva (LudicRemmy)



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: (kind of), (technically) - Freeform, Actual Phantom Thief Persona 5 Protagonist, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - No Personas (Persona Series), Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, Because her character can be more than that, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Happy Ending, Everyone is a few years older but only because marriage is a central point, F/F, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Multi, No love triangle bs Sumi meets Akira but doesn't really crush on him, Persona 5 Protagonist & Sakura Futaba Are Siblings, Persona 5: The Royal Spoilers, Shido is a shit parent and also a bitch, Shuake is main focus but sumitaba is still developed along :), Slow Burn, Sumire isn't delusional
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:35:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 38,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28269225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LudicRemmy/pseuds/prjctdiva
Summary: Prince Goro of Avenis and Princess Sumire of Florales are to be wedded by the end of the year. In secret, they reach an agreement; until then, they have four months to find a way to break off the engagement.As it turns out, strangers working in the shadows are equally eager to put an end to the union... No matter what it takes.
Relationships: Akechi Goro & Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist, Kurusu Akira & Sakura Futaba, Sakura Futaba/Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi
Comments: 14
Kudos: 97





	1. Chapter I

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm back with a totally different concept and also on break for a while before my next term! I suppose this is a (not planned) early Christmas gift (and if you don't celebrate it, happy holidays either way!) This is taking a pretty different direction than my last work, and I have no idea how long it'll be, but I hope you guys will enjoy either way! There are some P5R spoilers, but since the setting is completely different, they're mostly just details relating to Sumi. Thank you for taking the time to read, comment, or for leaving kudos! And a special thanks to my best friend Ram for beta reading and helping me develop ideas (and suggesting the title!!!) :)

“Can I be of assistance with anything, father?”

“Your fiance is visiting later today. Do not disappoint me.” 

Shit.

Despite officially summoning him first thing in the morning, the man barely looked up at him. Nothing exactly new. They only interacted when the king required something of him. Otherwise, their paths rarely ever crossed, something Goro was more than content with. He didn’t want to think too hard about whatever it was got up to in his office all day. Nothing good, if he was to believe the rumours and bits and pieces of information he’d be able to gather through the years.

“Ah.. of course. Is that all?”

“Yes. Now get out of my sight.” 

_Thank god. Pleasure to see you too, father._ He bowed, more out of obligation than anything else. Such was the way things worked around here. The illegitimate heir had come to learn it quite early. As much as he loathed his father, becoming the perfect little prince was a crucial part of his plans. Soon… Soon, his time would come. All he had to do was pretend.

Politely, he excused himself out of the room, making sure to fully close the ornate door behind him. No guards patrolling around at the moment. The prince audibly sighed, letting out the whisper of a curse at the same time. Already deep in thought, he began to make his way back to his quarters. 

The fucking marriage he’d stupidly forgotten all about. 

Back when the idea had first been brought up, he’d been foolish enough to believe that everything would have been done and over with by the time Shido even _thought_ of mentioning it again. Unfortunately for him, finding a way to overthrow an increasingly dangerous ruler without causing civil unrest and destruction was proving much more complicated than Goro’s younger self would have naively thought. 

Going through with that union would be a death sentence for any chance he had to ever stop the man from completely fucking over the kingdom. Shido had recently mentioned his intention to relegate power to him once the prince had someone at his side, but he knew better than to blindly believe it. Never would such a prideful king give everything to a bastard son he hadn’t wanted in the first place. 

No, Shido’s schemes ran much deeper than that. Goro didn’t have the full picture yet, but felt he was getting close. Talk of immortality had been going around for centuries, but the subject was making a suspicious reappearance. Something was brewing. 

As for the marriage itself… it was nothing but a ploy. Like with everything else, he played along with it for _now._ By marrying him off to a neighbouring kingdom, the king secured future relations, at least on the surface. Surely he intended to use him as an undercover puppet, granting himself more influence. All too perfect. He wouldn't let it happen. 

The vast halls of the palace felt even emptier than usual, but he just now understood why. He couldn't possibly remember the last time they’d had guests over. In Avenis, grand royal balls and parties were completely nonexistent. Goro himself had only made a select number of public appearances, just enough for the people to know that he actually _existed._ Shido himself addressed his subjects on a somewhat consistent basis, although it was all very superficial. _Anything to maintain a decent public opinion._

He stopped in his tracks for a moment, glancing out of the window. Predictably, everything was the same way it always was. The weather appeared nice enough, with very few clouds in sight. Some people tending to the gardens, despite the fact that he was really the only one to occasionally visit them once he got tired of being inside. Palace grounds were really the only place he was allowed to visit. That included training grounds, at least.

“Your Highness?” 

At the sound of a voice, he nearly jumped in surprise. He’d found himself almost longingly staring outside, quickly moving away from the window. _Oh. Merely a maid._ He dusted his clothes off quickly, knowing he’d have to change into something more official soon. The girl — whom he vaguely recalled seeing around — looked at him curiously, and he realized he was still in her way. It would have been sacrilegious for her to leave without being formally told to. 

“My apologies. Do go on.” 

It was hard to tell how long she’d been standing there, waiting to be acknowledged. She appeared relieved, giving a small curtsy before shyly going on her own way. Before she could get very far, however, Goro thought better of it. 

“Actually.. When our guests arrive, could you come get me? I still have things to prepare, you see.”

Dread gave way to a sudden understanding, and she nodded almost too eagerly. Clearly, she’d expected to be scolded. He wouldn’t put it past Shido, but wasn’t the kind to stoop that low. In an environment like this, he’d learned that staying in the servants’ good graces usually proved itself much more useful than sucking up to the other nobles. _Especially_ when he was trying to gather as much dirt as possible on the man in charge. She smiled honestly, and it was almost contagious. Well. The prince still had a composure to keep. 

“Of course, your Highness. I heard the good news. The meeting will go well, i’m sure!” 

Ah, well. If only she knew. 

***

Somehow, this managed to be more awkward than anything he could have imagined.

They were well into dinner already, and the only words he’d exchanged with the princess so far had been shallow greetings. Sitting across from each other at the table didn’t help, as he couldn’t look away for too long without being seen as disinterested or downright evasive. Her father had been doing most of the conversation for the four of them, Shido sometimes letting out a word of acknowledgment, despite his poorly hidden apathy. The King of Florales either didn’t see it, or didn’t care. 

She didn’t seem like a bad girl, really. Probably deserving of an actual union, and not just a sham for the sake of corrupt politics. Her manners were impeccable and she was well-kept, as expected of someone of her status. Not that Goro cared either way. She did come off as quite reserved, but he’d heard about the… accident. 

He silently took a sip of wine, more focused on his thoughts than his surroundings. How could he possibly bring this up? Impossible, when others were around. And what if it hurt her feelings? Goro wasn’t good with these things, or rather, had absolutely no experience. Making her angry or even _cry_ on their first real meeting would be a terrible look for him. 

“Father, could I have a word with His Highness, in private?” 

Stunned silence fell over the table in one swift swoop. 

His glass still hung inches away from his lips, looking around with sudden curiosity. She wasn’t looking at him, instead pointedly waiting for an answer with both hands resting in her lap. Her request had been spoken with an unexpected confidence and finality, though her demeanor remained entirely polite and dignified. Perhaps he had misjudged her. The prince had heard more about her sister, and even then… 

“Well, I suppose-”

“Goro, why don’t you show the lady around?” 

The remark was thrown around quite casually, but his father’s tone made him somewhat uncomfortable. He was quite aware of how the man could be. It was really no secret, considering Goro had been born in the first place. After that, Shido had been more careful, at least on the surface. The prince chose to ignore any questionable implications, keeping on a cordial smile so as to maintain his little act.

Disgusting piece of shit.

“Of course. Shall we?”

***

“Um.. The weather is nice tonight, isn’t it? Are you… cold?” 

A stroll out in the gardens had seemed like the most natural thing to do, but the princess _still_ hadn’t said a thing. Goro knew he wasn’t very good at actually talking to people, but still. He’d thought she would at least want to use this rare occasion to learn about each other, considering they were _supposed_ to get married soon. He couldn’t tell what was going on through her mind at all. 

Once they were some distance away from the main building, the girl suddenly stopped. He knew there were guards somewhere around keeping watch, though they’d most likely only come if they heard screaming. Taken aback, he froze a few steps behind her, right as she happened to swivel on her heel to face him. Somehow, she seemed different, although it could have been the lighting. The moon was especially visible in that moment, watching them.

“I’ll cut to the chase.” 

With her arms crossed over her chest, she appeared quite serious. Her hair got picked up by the summer breeze, but she paid it no mind. Instead, her gaze struck him down intently, truly observing him for what had to be the first time today. Goro didn’t dare interrupt her, finding himself anticipating whatever it was she had to say. 

“I simply refuse to marry you. I know my sister had agreed to it, but... I can’t be her. Whether you go along with it or not, I have decided that I won’t let myself be treated like a possession.” 

Well.

She sure knew how to stand her ground, he’d have to give her that. 

Her statement had been spoken eloquently but firmly, without a shred of doubt. Although, he knew from experience that she _had_ to be bluffing a little, after dropping such a bombshell. When he didn’t reply right away, her mouth opened as if to say more, but he finally managed to shake himself out of his stupor. This might actually work out. 

“That’s perfect, actually. I wasn’t sure how to bring it up so soon, but it seems we are on the same page after all.” 

“And really, I think I should be allowed my own decisions, you as well- Hold on, what did you say..?”

Seeing her reaction, he couldn't stop himself from laughing. Unbefitting of a prince, but she’d already crossed that line herself. He quickly recollected himself anyway, in the event she thought he was making fun of her demands. No way he could blow this, when the situation had turned out much better than expected.

“I said, this is _perfect_. I never intended to go through with the wedding, either.” 

“Is it because i’m not Kasumi..?” 

Ha, so _now_ she cared about his opinion? He would have replied something witty, but could see that it was a sensitive topic for her. From the way she looked down and fidgeting with the folds of her gown, anyone would have noticed. _Better not to risk it._

“No, although I don't doubt she was a nice person. This is just another of my father’s ploys, and I have no interest in facilitating things for him.” 

Having said that, he tapped his foot on the ground a few times, crossing his arms as well. If someone were to stumble upon them right now, they’d probably be taken by the urge to turn right around and pretend they hadn’t seen anything. With the two of them silently gauging each other’s intentions, it indeed looked like a confrontation. Eventually, Princess Sumire’s expression softened.

“Oh. You… really?” 

“What, you couldn't tell? He’s only marrying me off to guarantee better relations in the future. Gets me out of his way at the same time. Your kingdom _has_ quite the influence, after all.” 

He revealed it like it was completely normal, desensitized to his father’s actions by now. He’d only been kept around as a tool, raised for his future as a puppet. Then again, even he had to believe that it was better than being thrown out on the streets and left to die. Despite being figuratively and literally restrained in this place, he’d been given the opportunity to live a somewhat mundane life. 

“But then, who would succeed him? He doesn’t have any other kids, does he?”

She appeared particularly interested, all of a sudden. It was almost amusing. Honestly, he couldn’t remember the last time he’d had a conversation with someone around his age. Someone who _wasn’t_ employed to work for them. Even if the subject was less than casual or pleasant, it felt strangely refreshing. He sighed, lowering his voice a bit _just in case_ someone happened to overhear part of their conversation. 

“Well, I don’t _think_ so.” He could see her cringe. “I can’t say for certain yet, but it appears he’s going after… _that._ ”

She gasped as it clicked in place, and he slowly stepped back to an acceptable distance. His face didn’t betray his feelings, but it was obvious that he was dead serious. The subject was, for most people, completely taboo. Goro himself had been treading very carefully in his research, not exactly wanting to get himself mixed up with something dangerous. All he needed was enough proof to show the world just how shady and dangerous his father was, _and then…_

“He can’t possibly.. Everyone knows how dangerous that is! People lose it before they can even get close to success don’t they?” 

“Oh, I’m sure he’s well-aware of that. Already _is_ insane, if you ask me.”

His attempt at a ‘joke’ didn’t exactly land, and he was left dryly laughing on his own. The princess still stood in disbelief, like she just couldn’t accept someone could be this foolish. His pride and manipulative tendencies would eventually lead to his downfall, Goro was certain of it. Yet in the meantime, he couldn’t underestimate the man, as well as the power he still held over the kingdom. She seemed to realize this, too. 

Goro mostly felt bad for the girl, really. She’d been thrust into this situation, not too long after traumatically being forced to take on the duty of heir. And now, she had to deal way more than she could have ever bargained for. The prince was almost used to dealing with it by now, but she was not. _Would she be scared off? Leave him to deal with the aftermath of a failed engagement on his own?_

“This might not be my place to ask… But he hasn’t hurt you, right?”

It was that question specifically that caught him off guard. This girl, whom he’d met for the first time a few hours ago, and had already exchanged more information than was usual with… She appeared genuinely concerned about him, despite the fact that they essentially had no connection to each other. He honestly wasn’t sure what to make of it. She was completely different from what he’d expected, though he still got the impression that she was usually more reserved.

“You could say he’s _attempted_ it in the past. I wasn’t of enough use to him in that sense, so he gave up. Only kept me to use as a pawn.. as you can see.” 

He didn’t feel like elaborating too much on that, having done his best to put it behind him. In a sense, he was grateful for the fact that his magic potential had been too latent and weak for the purpose Shido seeked. It was also the reason why he’d never tried to develop any powers he _could_ have had, instead focusing on physical training. _Just in case._ Not like the man really cared about what he did in his spare time. 

“My apologies for infringing… I really didn't think you had it that bad.” 

“I can’t exactly blame you for being defensive. Neither of us were consulted on the matter.” 

And really, she couldn’t have known. Shido was shady, but not cartoonishly evil in his ways. Did _just_ enough to keep the people pleased, while putting on the nice front of a ruler preoccupied with his kingdom. Barely anyone questioned him at all. Goro couldn’t wait to truly unmask him, to show the world- _Ahem._

“Either way, I think it’s about time we go back inside, before they send someone to seek us out.”

And he certainly didn’t want to have to make up an excuse for that one. She seemed to share the sentiment, immediately jumping back to attention. Taking her nod as the agreement he needed, the prince started to walk in the direction they’d originally come from. He couldn’t help but admire their surroundings a little as he led the way, taking on a brisk pace. The princess held the hem of her dress up from the ground, soon catching up to his side. 

“Any ideas as to how we are going to do this?”

“Not particularly.”

“I might be able to convince father to let me visit more often. Pass it off under the guise of wanting to get to know each other first?” 

“Hm. Letters would work in the meantime. As long as no one is guaranteed to read over them first.” 

Goro wasn’t too worried about encountering anyone now that they were on their way back. From afar, they would have looked like any young couple having a secret chat under the guidance of the moon. If anything, he almost _wanted_ to be seen. That way, gossip was sure to spread amongst the staff and further down the grapevine, ensuring that everyone would think the engagement was going well. 

“Thank you for helping me, by the way.”

“The feeling is mutual, your Highness.”

Feeling genuine hope for the first time in a while, he actually smiled to himself. This could have gone much worse. Now to _actually_ figure out how they’d get out of this…

***

“Have you heard about it?” 

“Heard about what?”

“The royal engagement. It’s all over the place.”

Unsurprisingly, Futaba barely even looked up from her book as she spoke. Akira stopped himself in the middle of sharpening one of his knives. _Of course_ he had, but he hadn’t thought she’d be the one to bring it up first. He couldn’t tell whether he was overreacting about it or not. Careful with his words, he tilted his head, aware that she was listening despite it appearing otherwise. 

“I have. It seems a bit out of the blue, actually. Too convenient.” 

“You think the king is actually doing it for himself?” 

“I’m not sure. For all we know, the prince is worse. Either way, doesn’t sound too good for us.”

“Mmh.”

Conversations such as these were so common among them, he managed to sound casual about it. Though honestly, Akira was beginning to genuinely worry about the current situation, something he rarely did. He’d merely been keeping this concern to himself, a habit she’d seemingly picked up on, even if she acted like nothing was out of the ordinary. This was her way of pushing him to share his thoughts, without having to be blunt about it. 

“Fine, I’ll admit it. I’ve considered doing… something about it. You agree we can't sit there and watch what happens, right?” 

Finally, she was letting go of her research and giving him her full attention instead. She put down the heavy book aside — more of a grimoire, really — before shifting in her seat. Behind her glasses, her eyes gave out a sharp glint. _A hint of mischief, perhaps.._

“What’s your plan? We’re just thieves-”

“ _Not_ just thieves. And you have magic.”

“Ugh, you know what I mean. _What?_ You’re gonna break into one of the palaces and tell them to break off their engagement?”

_Huh._ Well, he hadn’t thought about that. He wondered if it would actually be doable. Security, in Avenis Castle especially, was bound to be quite tight. Then again, he hadn’t earned his title and reputation as a mysterious Phantom Thief by doing nothing. And honestly, he was always on the lookout for new challenges. Really, their work was closer to that of vigilantes, than that of actual malevolent thieves. It was his way of solving some of society’s injustices, and, essentially being his sister, Futaba had eventually begun to help. 

“Akira, _no._ ” 

“It could be worth a try. Not many other ways to get their attention, when the population seems happy with it.” 

From what he’d gathered, most even appeared excited about the news, of how it would strengthen the bond between the two kingdoms. Again, he didn’t buy it. Too many strange and convenient things had been happening in the noble circles for him to wholeheartedly believe that this was actually for the best. Sure, there would always be other people who’d also doubt the king, but currently not enough to make a difference. 

Unless something major happened, they wouldn’t be able to cause enough unrest on their own to really jeopardize the wedding. Akira preferred to steer clear of such methods, either way. At the very least, while they still had other options up on the table. Purposefully creating chaos amongst the populace would certainly end up hurting more unrelated parties than what he was comfortable with. As with all of their previous operations, he wished to stay low key. 

“You think they’ll just listen to your demands? After you’ve _broken in their place?!”_

“Shhh, Sojiro’s going to hear you.”

Almost immediately, she appeared to calm down. The thief kept silent for a moment, giving the younger girl some time to breathe and calm down. He didn’t hold it against her for reacting that way, really. Though she wasn’t usually the one doing the actual infiltrating, he knew that she merely worried that he’d get himself in more trouble than what either of them could save him from. Even her support and careful planning had its limits. 

Sojiro was quite literally their saviour. The only person who’d been willing to take them in, give the two of them a safe place to live. He’d been still quite young enough at the time not to remember much, while Futaba had been but a baby. Although not directly related, growing together had made them into quite the pair of siblings. To this day, he held complicated feelings towards the knowledge that he’d been abandoned. He actually didn’t dislike where his current life had led him. 

“You can’t actually be considering this.” 

“Well, if you’re telling me it’s _impossible.._ ” 

She was more knowledgeable about these things than he was. If she refused to help, he wouldn't be able to do it on his own. Without her preliminary mapping out of the area or concealing spells, attempting to get in would essentially be signing his death arrest. She couldn’t actually go as far as to make him invisible, but she was able to make him more silent and less noticeable. 

Combined with the skills he’d spent years mastering through trial and error, it was no wonder greedy and corrupt nobles in the area spoke of him like they would a plague. Few had ever caught a glimpse of either of them, stolen valuables and enigmatic messages the only proof they even existed. That, and that fact that those same treasures usually ended up conveniently returned to their original owners, or redistributed to those in need. With no hard proof, even the authorities couldn’t do much about it. 

Although, this was the first time he planned to get involved with something this big. On top of that, it was quite different from what they were both used to. Maybe he’d start by leaving notes in the palaces, before actually revealing himself at a later time. Perhaps if they got the royals’ attention first, they’d be willing to hear him out _without_ arresting him right away. He wasn't sure how much time they had to do this, however. So if conversation didn't work..

“Akira?” 

“Oh, uh, sorry. What did you say?” 

Ah, the look of disappointment. She audibly sighed, but didn't say anything about it. Naturally, he felt himself shrink a little. Oops.

“ _I said_ I’ll have to check it out first. Get an idea of the way things look over there and see if it's actually doable. My spells can help, but they’re not failproof, especially if they have barriers and-” 

He listened a bit absentmindedly as she went on, taking the information in but not saying anything in return. Akira already knew about this, vaguely, but a refresher couldn’t hurt. Magic protection was not something he had considered. It wasn't commonly used, but a royal palace had to have more barriers and security than any other place they could have ‘visited’ before. 

“... Anyway. What were you thinking of that was so important? I know that dumb look on your face.” 

He frowned, almost pouting, but knew that he couldn't retort. The thief still felt bad about not paying attention to her earlier. And he _could_ admit that his suggestions weren’t always the.. _safest._ It wasn’t as if he was particularly blind to the risks or hot-headed, but he could often get impatient trying to make things change. Akira had an inkling she wouldn't like the answer he had for her very much, but he preferred to be honest. 

“Just.. How to handle this, in the case that we’re able to go through with it. Can’t underestimate the time we have, either.” 

“I’d say there's a few months before then, at least. It’s clearly arranged, but they still have to make it look good, you know?” 

“Mmh. Thought of leaving calling cards first. Not sure if they’d be receptive, though.” 

From what little he knew of the princess, she looked like she might be, but Akira wasn’t sure about the prince. His rare public appearances had made him appear.. cold. Even harder to read than his father, the king. The man in question always appeared jovial in public, in a manner that Akira felt was off, exaggerated. 

“And if they don't want to listen?” 

“You know I wouldn't let myself be caught. I’ll just.. seduce them and escape! They’ll be too shocked to chase after me.” 

“Oh yeah, that’s _totally_ going to work. Solid plan for sure.” 

She burst out laughing, and he couldn’t help but do the same. Such heavy topics always left him with a bad sensation, especially since they’d come close to fighting earlier. He disliked disagreements, especially with someone so close to him. Either way, that was enough of that for the night. As if on cue, he heard the trapdoor to the attic being opened. They both froze. 

“You guys are still awake? Do you even know how late it is?” 

Their guardian’s head peaked from the opening in the floor, gauging them like he’d expected to find them in the middle of something incriminating. Technically, he wouldn’t have been wrong, although the two of them appeared perfectly normal, sitting on opposite sides of the room. Akira had had enough time to stash his dagger away, although he’d never used it to cause any harm on purpose. Merely another one of his tools.

“Uhh…”

“That’s what I thought. Get down from there and go to bed. Akira, you’re still helping out tomorrow.”

Ah. That part had slipped his mind a little, amidst everything else. With Futaba being a lot more reserved, he was usually the one lending a hand whenever Sojiro needed it in the restaurant on the first floor. It had always been part of their home for as far as he could remember, and welcomed a regular clientele. He’d commonly be tasked with getting groceries from the nearby market, or act as a waiter when Sojiro alone couldn’t provide. Overall, it wasn’t a bad job. Gave him a place to stay, and acted as a good cover for his _actual_ activities. No one would suspect such a nice and bright young man, working hard for his family. 

_“Yes, dad.”_

The words were spoken in unison, sounding almost rehearsed. And though the tone had been somewhat mocking sarcastic, they did mean it in a way. He really was their dad, as much as they teased each other. It was the man’s weakness, and he wasn't too good at hiding it either. Stepping back down in defeat, he nevertheless issued one last warning. 

“Just don't plan anything that might get you in trouble.” 

“Yeah, goodnight to you too.” 

That one, they heard quite often. They’d never directly told him about their organization, per se — if you could even call it that, when it was only the two of them — but it was obvious that he was _somewhat_ aware. Just how much he actually knew, they hadn’t dared try to find out. In any case, he didn’t seem intent to stop them, as long as they didn't bring problems for themselves or the business. Something they were _quite_ careful about. Although..

They both turned their attention away from the staircase leading back to their living area, waiting until they couldn’t hear him anymore. One of the candles lighting up the dusty room began to flicker, telltale sign that they really ought to get to bed. Before that, their gazes met, a silent exchange. Really, they didn't need words to understand each other this time.

For once, that promise might prove hard to keep.

***

Even now, Akira couldn’t say for sure whether he was making the best choice, or something completely foolish and useless. 

He’d broken into private property before. More than once, large estates with varying amounts of security ready to take him out with one wrong move. And yet, he’d never aimed this high before, hadn’t had any real reason to. 

Until now. It was more than just a bit of thrill seeking. Giving back to the community, or making a show of exposing petty crimes. No, this was something that had the potential to affect the kingdom’s _future_ , depending on how it went. And not just Avenis either, if his suspicions proved to be true. The hopeful side of him didn’t want to believe in such a conspiracy, an honestly unusual plot for power, but he’d learnt better by now. And he _especially_ knew to trust his instincts. 

From his current position, he had a pretty good view of the place.The sun having set some time ago, he was granted additional protection by the night. Aided slightly by some of Futaba’s concealing spells — cast beforehand, usually effective until the first morning light — he wasn’t far from being completely invisible either way. And, making himself as silent as he could had always been one of his specialities. 

Having done her preliminary checks a few days ago, she’d been able to determine the best time to get in, according to the patrols schedule. She didn't need to get as close as he did to find these things, her magic doing most of the work, although he didn’t underestimate her help. It was almost certainly harder than it looked to someone with no magic potential. From what he understood of it, Futaba was still quite powerful. 

Any minute, now. 

He had his eyes dead set on the window indicated on his map, which he then carefully stashed back into his pockets. From afar, it looked just like every other part of the large castle, but it was apparently his entry point. His sister had never been wrong before, and Akira trusted that she wouldn’t be this time either. He’d sneak right into the prince’s quarters, leave one of the mysterious cards he’d brought with him, and hope for the best. If rumours of his visit didn’t immediately spread around, he’d take it that the coast was clear for a second go. 

The thief’s dark cloak fluttered in the wind slightly, hidden away by the large tree he was currently perched on. It was a sober outfit, nothing that would make him stand out from his surroundings, although he occasionally mourned the lack of theatrics. He would have preferred something a little more exciting and thief-like, although it wasn't as if anyone was _supposed_ to see him either way.

On his face, a mask. Something Futaba had insisted he wear, especially this time. The design had been more of his idea, and he greatly enjoyed the sharp contrast of black and white, although she’d enchanted it specifically so it would blend in with the rest of his get up. Boring, but necessary, he supposed. Well, perhaps he’d finally get to show it off soon. Live out a little his thief persona, even if he’d been warned about the dangers of getting too bold. 

_There_. The guards had just left. 

It would be a few minutes before they circled around and back to that area again. A small time frame to work with, but he’d always been up to a challenge. Opening the window without alerting to his presence would prove to be the most difficult part, from experience. Yet, he was confident enough in his lock picking skills. At this hour, the prince would have to be asleep.. right? 

Checking his surroundings one last time before getting on the move, he effortlessly hopped around until he was right at the wall. Gardens had a surprisingly good amount of places to use as temporary cover, as it turned out. _Easy._ He’d barely even made a sound. 

Unfortunately, the window was high enough that he’d have to bring out one of his.. _fancier_ tools. A bit of a makeshift grappling hook, only useful when in the rarer cases where he needed to get somewhere out of his usual reach. The opening in question had enough of a ledge around it that he’d be able to balance himself on it while he tried to open it. 

_Clank._

The sound the hook made as he threw the rope up was dull, but he lay in wait for a few seconds more, just to be sure. When no one rushed to his position to investigate, he took it as his cue to start climbing. Soon enough, Akira found himself faced with the glass surface, a few feet well above the ground. He wasn’t particularly afraid of heights, but well. It didn’t exactly feel like the most stable place to be oddly crouched on. 

Predictably, the thief couldn’t see a single thing inside. Like gazing into inky blackness itself. He didn’t have the most distinct idea of the layout inside, hoping that he wouldn’t land too close to the room’s presumed owner. Thinking back on it, it was his first time having to creep around someone like this, despite having had a few close-calls with guards. It was the only way to ensure that his message would be seen by the right person, however.

For a window in a royal palace, the lock was quite lackluster. Whoever had built the place had probably never expected for anyone to get so far past security. He made sure to stay alert, looking over his shoulder every few seconds while he expertly picked around the mechanism with his small instruments. Small, nearly inaudible _click._ Akira grinned to himself, recognizing the sign of his victory. Holding himself in place with one hand, he hurried to put his stuff away before he could be found. Hard to tell how long it had been, and he didn’t want to take any chances. 

Carefully, he attempted to pry it open in the middle, the window separated in two distinctive sections. It gave in easily, although he had to pull it towards himself if he wanted to get in. With enough maneuvering, forced to move slowly lest any sudden actions wake the occupant inside, he was eventually able to slip in silently. Immediately, he held himself against the wall, hiding there to make sure that-

Something was wrong. His eyes needed time to adjust to the environment, despite the fact that he could _swear_ she had enhanced his night vision as usual. As well, he remembered being told that there were no magic barriers of any sort outside the castle, nothing that would make her spells useless. Perhaps things were different inside? Unless… 

Unless there was another magic user in the room.

“W-Who’s there? I have a knife. Stop hiding!”

_Uh oh._


	2. Chapter II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which nothing goes according to plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! New chapter, and some interesting character interactions ;) I'm slowly fleshing things out in-universe, I hope it isn't too boring to read about! I have more time to write since next time picks up on the 25th, but chapters might take a bit more time to be ready after that. I apologize for any delays. As always (but I repeat it just in case), a big thank you to anyone who takes the time to read, like or comment.
> 
> I also have another fully published shuake fic, [Change of plans](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24046180/chapters/57862219), for anyone interested in reading more in the meantime!

“How did you get in? Show yourself!” 

So, Akira was in deep shit. 

How it was even possible didn’t matter, because now was not the time to dwell on it. Somehow, he’d been found out the second he’d snuck in. He held his breath as he quickly tried to think of a plan, well-aware that the prince — at least, he presumed it was him — was advancing in on his current hiding spot. And if his threats were to be believed, he had a weapon, for some reason. Had he somehow been warned of his coming beforehand? Seemed unlikely. 

The window was right above him, and it’d be easy to just jump back out before he could be caught. Yet if he did that, his chances to reach out to the royals would be blown forever. Rumours would spread, and security would tighten. Even if he managed to get in again, it would only bring more trouble. Why would the prince speak to a repeat offender? 

No. He had to try to.. salvage this, somehow. As stupid as the idea probably was. 

Slowly, already regretting his decision, he stood up while being careful of any abrupt movements. Didn't want to be seen as threatening. He even held up both hands in surrender, standing right in front of the still open window. The moonlight filtering in from outside had to be making his form somewhat visible. At least, he hoped. 

“Uh, I can explain?” 

***

Explain?  _ Explain?  _

This man broke into his room in the middle of the night, and he could explain? Goro couldn’t believe. The audacity, to go to such lengths and then practically beg for mercy. How could some kind of petty thief get past their security? Unless.. it was something more than that. Something planned out.

“Who sent you? Is it the king?” 

Since he apparently had him surrendered, might as well ask a few questions. Still, he stayed on his guard, fumbling to find something that could produce light.  _ The lamp oil on his nightstand.  _ He’d have to look away for a second, but if he could just take a step back and get it… 

There. His hand collided with the object in question, and he fumbled with it in the dark until it happened to work.

The room was lit up just slightly, but slowly moving back towards the window, he was finally able to reveal the form of the intruder. Luckily, he hadn’t moved at all while Goro was searching around. Perhaps he hadn’t even been able to see him in the first place. 

In his other hand, he still held the knife he’d dug up from under his pillow. Perhaps it was paranoid of him, but then again, he was being proved somewhat right. Always better to be careful, knowing the situation he was in. 

“Wha- The king? Why would he send me?” 

Another step forward. He didn't want to get too close either, in case the man was armed as well. His features were easier to see now, although he was nearly covered up from head to toe. And his face… Any recognizable elements were hidden behind a mask, although he could make out the confusion on his face. 

“Don't play dumb with me. The only reason someone would risk coming all the way here specifically… is to kill me.” 

There was nothing of concrete value in his room. A thief looking for valuables would have aimed for somewhere else, unless they had no idea of the castle’s layout. But if they'd come this far, they had to be well informed, one way or another. To assume that his father was in on it was simply the most logical conclusion, yet the man only looked shocked.  _ Ugh.  _

“I’m not here to kill you! And I'm certainly not affiliated with your  _ father.  _ Are you even okay?” 

Odd. He actually sounded genuine. Goro wouldn’t let himself be swayed so easily, however. He had the man backed against the wall right next to the window, although he strangely didn't attempt to escape. And really, asking if he was okay?  _ Mind your business _ . 

“I’m the one asking questions here, I'll remind you.  _ Now,  _ who are you and why are you in my room?”

***

He couldn’t really answer that truthfully now, could he? At least, nothing pertaining to his actual identity. As for his intentions… He supposed he had no choice. Akira didn’t exactly have the upper hand, not with that knife still pointed in his direction. The small amount of light now illuminating the two of them had revealed that the prince hadn't lied after all. 

It was a bit of a shock, really. Completely different from the few times he’d appeared publicly. He held the weapon with next to no hesitation, brows furrowed and fiercely challenging his gaze. If not for the position he was in, the thief could have gotten lost in those scarlet eyes…  _ Alright.  _

“Your Highness may simply know me as Joker, for now.” 

He straightened his back, putting on a little show. Fortunately, he knew how to fake confidence quite well, flashing his signature smirk. The prince stayed silent, either too busy taking in the information, or waiting for him to continue. 

“I came bearing a message, although I had hoped you'd be asleep.” 

He was actually curious as to how the man had even scoped him out, though he couldn't exactly ask. Maybe he hadn't been asleep at all, yet Akira could swear he hadn’t seen a trace of life whilst checking from outside. Even a light sleeper would have been unlikely to hear him, with the added advantage of spells. Not impossible, but.. 

Sighing, he retrieved a card from inside his cloak, holding it up between two fingers for him to see. Of course, he wouldn't be able to read it from this far, but that wasn't the point. It seemed to be enough to get his curiosity, just as planned. The man stepped closer, whether consciously or not.

“Give it to me, then.” 

_ Manners, manners…  _

He clicked his tongue disapprovingly, shaking his head. Since he couldn’t back away any further, he resorted to extending his arm as far up as it could go. Childish and irritating, judging by the frustrated look on the prince’s face. He knew he was purposefully playing with fire, testing as far as he could go. For some reason, he was fun to tease. 

“Why don’t you drop that knife first, pretty boy?” 

The nickname had slipped out, in the heat of the moment. For half a second, he almost expected to be attacked for his insolence, something he, in retrospect, would have probably deserved. Instead, it seemed to make the man freeze, having surely expected anything but that. Almost endearing, although he was annoyed to even think it. And  _ wow _ , was that a hint of red on His distinguished Highness’ face? Must have been his mind making things up. 

“You are…  _ insufferable.  _ If this stupid piece of paper doesn't have anything interesting on it, I am immediately calling the guards.” 

“I wasn’t aware the prince of this kingdom spoke in such a manner.” 

Akira’s comment went completely unacknowledged, save for an annoyed mutter he wasn’t quite able to catch. Reluctantly, the other young man folded the small pocket blade, putting it back somewhere in the folds of his night clothes. Did he just sleep with that thing on him? Considering the implications of what he’d asked earlier, the thief was almost concerned about his actual well-being, ironically enough. To feel  _ this  _ threatened… He wondered just  _ what  _ was going on outside of the public’s view. 

“Happy, now?” 

“Very. There you go, as promised.” 

With no more gimmicks prepared at the moment, he lowered his hand back down, reaching out to the prince. He appeared hesitant to even take it, unsure if the thief would take this as a chance to trick him. Well. Akira waited, patient, just observing. After a moment of intense staring at each other, the other man finally had enough. In a flash, he snatched it faster than Akira would have anticipated, before moving back to what he must have considered a safe distance.  _ Hmph. Should he feel insulted? _

Akira waited, arms crossed over his chest. The prince had his back turned to him slightly, hunched over with the lamp close to him whilst he tried to make out the writing. Now would be a good moment to slip out to slip out unnoticed, he realized. Yet he didn’t, too focused on watching him. The way his face contorted in concentration, or the fact that he seemed to silently mutter the words to himself. Eventually, his entire face lit up, turning back to face him. His expression was hard to pinpoint. Undeniable interest, and something almost…  _ dangerous? Intimidating?  _ The man crept closer, like he suddenly didn’t care that Akira was a potentially ill-intentioned intruder standing in his own room.

“Who are you,  _ really?”  _

“Just a lowly thief, isn’t it obvious?” 

It wasn't technically  _ untrue,  _ per se. Although, it was clear that the prince saw through his act. Some normal ‘low level’ criminal would have never been able to get past the castle’s protection. Maybe he thought Akira was part of some bigger organization, although that wasn’t really the case. Either way, something told him the man knew more than he let on, perhaps even suspected that magic had been involved. After all, something unusual had happened when he’d entered the place. All of the spells cast on him, suddenly weakened. 

“Tell me then, the things written here.. are they true?” 

He gestured with the hand which was still holding the card. Akira had no reason to lie or play around with the truth, considering this was the reason for his visit in the first place. Although, whether the young man would believe him or not was another question entirely. Perhaps he’d just laugh at him, at the audacity to break in and ask that he rescind his engagement, like his opinion had  _ any  _ weight in the matter. 

In retrospect, directly faced with one of the parties concerned, he felt quite stupid. Still, he tried to hide his nervousness, despite the fact that the prince was getting.. a bit too close for comfort. 

“Of course. I wouldn't have taken the risk to come all the way here if it wasn't.” 

He didn’t look satisfied with that answer. They were nearly touching, and Akira couldn’t get any closer to the wall. Now, he feared that the prince would somehow be able to make out his facial features, or worse, try to take off his mask-

“Listen, I don’t know how you caught word of this, and I don’t know who sent you, but if this is your way of blackmailing me,  _ it’s not very funny.”  _

Message received loud and clear. Never would he have thought the silent looking man to be so.. threatening.  _ Wait. Something didn't add up.  _

“Blackmail? Why would I blackmail you?” 

It was a genuine question. Yet, it only seemed to irritate him even more. Turned out the prince was a bit taller than Akira himself. He didn’t feel so bold anymore. 

“I may appear like a nice little prince to you, but i’m not  _ stupid.  _ Now, who told you that the Princess and I were privately working to go against the arrangement-” 

“I- WHAT? You were already planning to break off the engagement!?” 

Fuck. 

He slapped a hand over his mouth, although too late. Akira hadn’t meant to shout like that, but it was enough to make the other man step away in surprise.  _ What the hell was his problem?  _ Judging by the hostile look he soon after found himself the target of, the sentiment was rightfully shared. 

What an embarrassing first impression. 

Like two kids up past their bedtime, they waited in silence, almost too scared to make a move. Any second, he expected for someone to come rushing at the door, worriedly inquiring as to what had happened to prompt such ruckus. 

A minute passed, and then two, maybe three. 

Nothing at all. 

Somehow, it was as if no one had heard them at all. Perhaps the walls were just  _ that  _ soundproof, or they’d happened to be lucky. Then again, at his hour, the chances of someone just conveniently happening to be wandering the halls were quite low. Akira could definitely thank the fact that the place was so big, convinced that he’d be dead if the king woke up. This felt like his cue to leave, before he could cause even more trouble. He had much to think about…

“Well, not that I dislike the company, but I think it’s about time I go back.” 

He winked almost exaggeratedly, taking advantage of the prince’s current stupor, and the fact that had space to move again. The thief jumped around, sneaking swiftly enough that the other man wouldn't be able to stop him first. In almost a second, he was crouched on the windows opening, holding himself in place with one arm. Looking out, he was relieved to find that there were no guards waiting for him at the bottom. The fall might be a bit rough, but.. he’d have to aim for the bushes. 

“Wait-!” 

Akira snapped to attention.  _ Had he heard that correctly?  _ The stoic prince of this kingdom, calling back after him? Taken aback, he twisted his neck slightly, just enough that he could look back behind him, pausing. Although, the man appeared equally surprised now that he had the thief’s attention again. Like he hadn't actually planned for what he wanted to say. He waited, half of his body already out of the window. 

“What would you gain out of this?” 

The prince just stood there, though he could have easily attempted to stop him from leaving. Instead, he only seemed to have questions still, unsure if their paths would ever cross again. He thought about it for a moment, head tilting to the side. He knew he didn't have much time until his escape time frame was gone.  _ Well… _

“Stop your father the King from wrongfully gaining more power, if you must know the truth.” 

Saying it out loud, to a member of the royal family no less, could easily get him executed on grounds of treason. And yet, he disclosed the information so readily, casually. Just hoping to see how the prince would take it, to learn that the public’s opinion may have been different from what he thought. Would he try to deny it? To change his mind on the matter? 

His risky statement was met with.. nothing.

No indignation, not a hint of anger at what he was implying about his  _ dear father _ . His expression remained completely neutral, until it lit up with realization. Why did the prince look so.. cocky? There was clear satisfaction visible on his face, really the last thing Akira would have thought to see. He had to take a double-glance, make sure he hadn't been cornered by security whilst not paying attention. No ambush to be seen.  _ So then…  _

“You’ll find that we have some things in common, if such is really the case” 

He was smiling.  _ Smiling? _

Hold on. The thief felt the cogs turning in his mind, but try as he might, it was hard to believe the conclusion he was coming up with. He gaped in silence, desperately wanting to stay longer now that so many bombs had been dropped on him. Actually get to the bottom of this, right here, right now. Except, he’d already outstayed his ‘welcome’ a while ago. If he really wanted to know, he’d have to come back at a later time. 

And judging by the smug look now present on the man’s face, he knew this, too.  _ Was it a trap?  _ Akira would have enough time to think about it later. 

“You’re an interesting one, Prince Akechi Goro. Well… see you.” 

In his frantic rush, he’d only missed one thing. Right before he took the plunge, the wind had blown away the hood of his dark cloak, revealing his mess of black hair. 

***

Just like that, he was gone. 

The man had come into his room, dropped a bombshell, and left him with more questions than answers. As far as Goro was aware, he hadn’t taken a single thing. Hadn’t even  _ threatened  _ him, even after presenting him with his demands. His attitude had been…  _ irritating _ , but that was the full extent of his mischief, at least according to what he'd witnessed. 

In a daze, he walked over to the still open window, sticking his head out slightly to see all the way down. He was already gone, and the prince couldn’t see even a trace that he’d even been there. Perhaps daylight would reveal new clues but even then, the ‘thief’ had seemed quite careful, so it seemed unlikely. Informed enough to know where his room was, and when the guards would be away. After one last glance out, he closed the window and made sure to lock it properly. 

Honestly, it would have been easy to convince himself that he’d dreamt the whole thing, overwhelmed by the stress of having to hide from his father whilst he devised a plan to stop the wedding. Easy, if not for the fact that he was still holding the calling card in one hand, red penmanship almost glaring up at him.  _ Had the mysterious intruder himself been the one to write it?  _ The writing was unexpectedly neat, the words used holding a certain refinement and politeness.  _ Huh. _

He carefully set it on his nightstand, turning off the oil lamp with a loud sigh. Goro was too tired for this. The encounter had been a whiplash of emotions, and he still couldn't believe it had really happened. 

In the morning.. he’d have to write a letter to Princess Sumire.

***

“Are you actually going to tell me what really happened?”

“It’s fine, it’s all gonna work out.  _ I think.”  _

Futaba had been trying to pry the truth out of him since last night, to varying amounts of success. He could tell that she was getting frustrated, watching him be so evasive. She’d probably be quite mad, once she got the full story. He still needed time to figure things out, but… 

Akira sighed. 

“I still.. Don’t know whether we're in danger or not.” 

He finally dropped the news, watching some of the color drain from her face. The thief avoided looking directly at her too much, almost ashamed of his own behaviour. He’d come back home later than planned last night, hoping she’d be asleep but knowing she would have been waiting the entire time for him to return. All of her questions had been met with mediocre answers or simple silence, too shaken to properly explain the full extent of the night’s events. Finally, she'd ‘given up’, realizing that he wouldn't be able to provide her with what she seeked. At least, not yet. And felt guilty about that too: letting her down. 

“What do you mean? Were you spotted?  _ Followed?”  _

She was already going into overdrive, probably believing that her bad feeling was being confirmed. He took a deep breath, putting a hand on her shoulder. The reassuring gesture made her look up, remembering to keep her voice down. There were still customers in the restaurant downstairs, although they'd have to be especially loud for them to hear. Still, Sojiro wouldn't be happy if they were to disturb his clientele. He’d already been lenient enough, keeping silent about Akira's outing, although he most likely knew. 

“No, I’m almost completely certain the guards didn't see me. I was careful coming back, it’s just..” 

Surprisingly, the prince had seemingly let him go without calling anyone after him. Though frantic and in a hurry to get back, he’d kept an eye out for anything out of the ordinary. Looking back behind him many times, he hadn't seen a single thing. At the same time, he felt that he couldn't rest yet, afraid that he'd been found out through other means. At least according to his standards, the escape had been a little sloppy. Just the fact that he’d engaged with his ‘target’ so much… He could only pray that he hadn't accidentally left any evidence, other than the card he’d planned to deliver in the first place. 

“Well then, what is it? Weren’t you able to get in?” 

“I managed to just fine… Promise you won't kill me?” 

She raised an eyebrow at his question, her hand stilling in Mona’s fur. The cat was curled up in her lap, but the unexpected halt appeared to displease him. Although he was  _ technically  _ Akira’s cat, with how much he hung around her during the day, they sometimes joked that he was her familiar. 

“What. Did. You. Do.” 

Each word, enunciated with progressing accusation, felt like a jab directly to Akira’s chest. He cringed a bit, growing more nervous by the second. Looked like he’d dug his own grave after all. Still, he took a deep breath, hoping to seem confident about it. If he didn't appear too put off by things, perhaps she’d react better. 

“I… kind of talked with the Prince? It wasn't intentional-!”

He didn’t wish for her to assume that he’d gone against their carefully crafted preparations. The thief hadn’t been set to interact with his target until much later, depending on how the situation fared. She froze, looking more in disbelief than angry. Better to take advantage of this while he still could, finish explaining what had really transpired. 

“You…” 

“I swear, I was even more cautious than usual. I’m not sure how it happened, he was just… waiting. I think I felt magic.  _ His  _ magic, though it was very weak.” 

Compared to Futaba’s own, at least. Slowly, she took the information in, and he waited. She wasn’t immediately furious, which he took as a start. Instead, she silently looked at him for more, awaiting the rest. This was his chance. 

“He actually threatened me, at first. Didn't ever think he’d be like that in person. But I guess I must have caught his curiosity, because I was able to give him the card to read. Said some interesting stuff before I left..” 

And that was about it, for the most part. Though he told the tale quite casually, he was aware of how crazy it must have sounded to her. He just couldn't hold back the truth forever, or hide what had really happened. It was obvious that she was flabbergasted, and he awkwardly tapped his foot on the wooden floor whilst waiting for a reply. 

“You mean to tell me you had a civil conversation with the Prince? After literally breaking into his room?” 

Her question wasn’t exactly thrown around in anger, but more like sheer disbelief. She hadn’t raised her tone, either. Bracing himself, he took another deep breath, disturbing some dust in the process. As much as they cleaned and kept the place in order, the attic always retained a certain dustiness. Something that annoyed Akira slightly, but not Futaba, who spent most of her time cooped up in there. 

“As civil as could be in that situation, yes. He appeared almost.. prepared for it.” 

“What? But how? We were to only two to know, and I  _ didn't  _ slip up, there’s no way-” 

Akira decided to cut her off before her mind could spiral too far down that train of thought. 

“Not  _ me  _ specifically. He thought his  _ dad  _ had sent me, Futaba. He even had a knife ready, because he thought I was there to attack him.” 

After last night, he’d had no other option than to realize that he’d severely misjudged the prince, unless said man had manipulative talents that were out of this world. Yet, after spending the entire night in bed staring up at the ceiling, the possibility that Prince Akechi had been faking felt less and less probable. The scene had been replaying in his mind over and over again, so as to make sure he wouldn't forget a single detail. Soon, a sort of realization dawned on his sister's face. Sadness, almost, as she understood what he was getting at. Really, he couldn't blame her. He’d reacted quite similarly, and in front of the prince himself. 

“So you’re saying… He believed the King had sent you to what, kill him?” 

“Yes. Didn’t get the impression that he was pretending either.”

“Akira, that’s  _ huge.  _ That would mean…” 

Futaba didn’t need to say it out loud. They were both well-aware of the implications. The prince was distrustful of his own father. Even worse, it was to the point he’d barely been fazed by the possibility of an assasination attempt orchestrated by said man. Just  _ how  _ was the relationship between the members of the royal family, really? Things had always appeared fine on the surface, but as much as he doubted the king, Akira had never considered that the prince might, too. Not until their encounter. 

“He said more, too, after I made him read the card. Something about blackmail? Listen, I know this is gonna sound insane, but he made it sound like he was already secretly planning to break off the engagement.” 

“No way. You really heard that correctly?” 

It had sounded too good to be true for him, too. But he really couldn’t find another explanation, a different interpretation. It made the most sense, with everything he remembered from the conversation. And once again, the prince’s reaction, his worry at the possibility of being discovered, they’d all been genuine. Slowly, he could feel things coming together, pieced together by his brain. It would all make sense.. soon. He just needed a little more information. 

“I did, as crazy as it is. I couldn’t stop thinking about it after I came back. I know it’s a lot to take in… But I promise I wouldn’t lie or joke about something so serious.”

“So that’s why you were so evasive.” 

He nodded, glad to finally have it off his chest. It was still all so surreal to him, so he couldn't imagine how she must be feeling about it. Their original plan had been completely deviated, yet at the same time… Akira couldn't help but get the impression that they’d won more in the end. The prince and princess were possibly on their side. 

_ You’ll find that we have some things in common.  _ He couldn’t get that statement out of his head, spoken after he’d explicitly shared his ressentiment towards the king. For now, though, he decided to keep it to himself. Like their own little secret. He found himself  _ almost _ looking forward to his next visit to the palace, if there ever was to be one. Things weren’t completely safe yet. There was still a chance that news of his visit would become public and put them at risk, as much as he wanted to believe that this would stay between them. 

“Alright, so how was he, really?”

“Who, Prince Akechi?”

“Well duh, who else? He didn't seem like the kind of person who’d make threats.” 

Indeed. The thief thought about her question for a moment, although he already had so many words at the ready. Bold, fiery, confident, with a glint in his eyes that made it clear he wouldn’t let anyone step on his toes, appearances be damned. Well-kept, a lot more handsome up close, pretty… Definitely pretty. Akira cleared his throat awkwardly before that train of thought could go too far. 

“He was… alright. Actually prepared to fight back, and not just some helpless royal with a silver spoon in his mouth.” 

Akira liked that, unfortunately for him. Someone who could think for themselves. He could tell he still had much to learn about Prince Akechi, but what he’d seen so far… it was all more promising than he could have ever thought. He found himself  _ wanting  _ to know more, outside of just their plans to stop the wedding.  _ Who wouldn’t be curious, right?  _ For this man the same age as him, raised in relative safety with everything he could ever wish for, to seemingly end up with the same revolutionary ideals as mere commoners… He wanted,  _ needed _ to know why. 

“That dopey look on your face tells me he was more than just  _ alright.”  _

She stated, deadpan, yet narrowed her eyes at him. Akira did his best not to blush like an idiot at whatever she was insinuating. When Futaba tried to get all up in his face, smiling, he annoyedly swatted her off like he would have a fly. It only succeeded in making her laugh, right as he looked away.  _ No way.  _ They were worlds apart, and he couldn’t afford to reveal his identity either way. It was only…  _ intellectual  _ interest.

“Oh, shut up. You weren't even there.” 

After a bit more childish bickering, — and Morgana’s early departure, irritated by the commotion — the siblings finally settled down once more. Luckily for him, Futaba hadn't taken the news too badly, in the end. As for what was currently going on in that mind of hers, that was another story. Nothing that would lead to too much overthinking on her part as well, he could hope. He was quite protective of his little sister, and her well-being. 

“Anyway, what do you have in mind now?” 

“Probably better to wait a few days for things to blow over before going back there.”

“Want me to check out the other palace in the meantime?” 

_ Hm.  _ He carefully considered the offer, not wanting to take any chances, but aware that they couldn’t afford to stall much either. It would always be good to have both the prince and princess on their side as early as possible. He’d seemed to understand that she was in on it too, though he didn’t have enough information to be certain yet. As long as he didn’t mess up like that again…

“I trust you to be more subtle with it, at least. Although, isn't it kinda far from here?” 

Not  _ terribly  _ so, but still enough that it would be impossible to catch a ride there and back at night without looking any more suspicious than they already were. They didn't need the extra attention on them right now, when things felt a bit uncertain. Even if the prince didn't denounce him, their problem was far from being solved. 

Concretely, he had to admit he wasn't sure how they'd revoke the engagement, even if the royals agreed to it. After all, if the king was corrupt enough, it was hard to believe that he'd care, after organizing the union himself. Akira silently sighed to himself, discarding the reflection before it could discourage him too much. They were doing this for the better of the kingdom, and they couldn't abandon so early. 

“Well, I guess it is, but.. I have something in mind.” 

Saying that, Futaba grinned in a truly devilish way. Akira winced. He wasn't sure whether to be afraid or not. 

***

“What is it you’re doing, exactly?”   


“I’ve told you. I need to make a circle for it to work. Do you ever listen?” 

Akira held back the urge to make a witty comment, silently watching her do her thing.  _ Why was he even here?  _ It wasn’t as if he could really help his sister with anything, possessing none of the magic potential she’d been graced with. Even now, he didn’t have much of a clue as to what she was doing. She kept looking into that strange book of hers, some kind of huge grimoire she almost always had with her. Enchanted with her own essence, the text occasionally glowing an eerie green. 

Not that  _ he  _ could understand any of said text, the only things he could see being weird glyphs and utterly confusing diagrams. Somehow, he felt this was done on purpose, another spell cast by Futaba to ensure only she could understand the contents of it, and as such, use it. That, or she’d spent an insane amount of time creating a special language specifically for this case. Realistically, it was probably the former. Stranger still, he never saw her flipping any of the pages, the information seemingly changing when she needed it too. As if it was just stored in there somewhere. 

“Uh, _right, right._ Was slipping away at night necessary, though? The woods aren’t exactly the safest. We could have done this at home instead.” 

“It was the best place I could think of. Didn’t want to risk messing with the house. You  _ know  _ Sojiro would kill me if he knew, and it’s already hard to hide things from him.”

Alright, she did have a point, even if he disliked to admit it. Still… venturing into the nearby woods once the sun had set really didn’t sound like a good idea, though they were already there. He kept an eye out just in case, worried that they’d be discovered or attacked by some wild beast. A concern the young girl didn’t seem to share, barely looking away from the pattern she was tracing into the dirt.  _ How complicated. _

“And you’re sure it’s gonna work?” 

“It should. I’m following everything perfectly.” 

Again, barely paying him any mind. He was beginning to freeze, with nothing else to do but bear witness to her slow process. He’d known vaguely of transportation magic before now, but it was the first time Futaba ever brought it up. It had appeared to be a pretty unstable thing, too. Easy to mess up, even more with longer distances. Even if it was their ‘easiest’ option to make it to Florales, Akira didn’t fully trust it. Sure, it wasn't as if they were going to another continent entirely, but still.

“And you learned this spell when, exactly?” 

Again, he was a little suspicious. If she’d been able to use such helpful magic for a while… why hadn’t she? Finally, she stopped what she was doing. Looking down, the circle appeared complete, from what he could tell.  _ Not much space remaining for other details.  _ He kept himself firmly planted in space, now acutely aware of how easy it would be for him to accidentally smudge up the whole thing. And with how long it had taken her in the first place, he really,  _ really  _ didn’t wish to risk it. 

“Uhh.. Two days ago?” 

Oh god. 

She attempted to give him her innocent ´nothing wrong with this, right?’ smile, but Akira was already wincing in disapproval. Letting out a nervous chuckle, he watched her get up, dusting herself off as she admired her creation. He couldn’t see perfectly in the dark, but it looked… interesting. 

“I practiced a bit with like, small items in the yard. Should be fine. Just make sure the circle remains undisturbed.” 

“Why?”

“Best case scenario, I'll need to find a spot over there and make a new one from scratch. Which means I probably won't be back in time to keep our cover.” 

Alright. The thief didn't want to hear about the worst case scenario, then. Reluctantly, he realized he’d have to stand guard here until his sister came back. All alone. In the dark. He grumbled in protest, something she clearly noticed, frowning in his direction. 

“Hey, I'm doing this for you, idiot. I’m taking risks, here.”

Well yes, but… He still lamented his fate, to her visible annoyance. 

“What if I get ambushed by some monster? A ghoul? A _ dragon?” _

“Oh come on, there hasn’t been a single sighting around here in years. And you have knives! You’ll live.” 

She playfully nudged his arm, and he eventually smiled, giving in. Futaba was well-aware that she was his weak point, and never really hesitated to use it to her own advantage. Besides, it was true that she was doing him a big favour, just like every time she helped him. He bore witness as she carefully toed her way into the marked area, book still in hand. She held it like it didn’t weight anything, most likely the result of  _ more  _ magic he didn’t know about.

“If I die, it’s your fault.” 

“Yeah, yeah. Now get away before I accidentally bring you with me.” 

He frowned as she shooed him off like she would their cat, but eventually listened to her demands. 

Once she was pleased with him, the mage began. It was always somewhat hypnotizing to watch her work, see the energy physically gather around her. She was muttering things he couldn't quite catch, holding the tome firmly close to her. Futaba only stopped once the ground around her steadily began to glow, basking the area in an unusual light. 

“Just stay safe, okay?” 

He couldn't help but shout before she could vanish, actually worried despite his earlier complaining. She was still his little sister, after all. And though seeing her practice such complicated magic filled him with a certain sense of pride, it also made him acutely aware of the dangers that came with it. In the end, he did his best to trust that she knew what she was doing, with everything she read up on. 

Futaba only smiled, face lit up by a hint of that familiar green. Almost just as soon, she was gone in a flash. The light subsided, except for the lantern he’d brought to guide them. 

Akira was left by himself, like no one else had ever been there in the first place. All he could do was hope that things had gone as intended..

***

Florales felt somewhat different from their home, even under the cover of night. 

It was actually her first time here, from what she could remember. Luckily, the spell had appeared to land her in the right place, a short walking distance away from her destination. She could clearly tell, judging from some of the flowers considered unique to this area. The royal garden was unsurprisingly full of them, and they were admittedly pretty enough to be considered some kind of national emblem. 

Futaba had done her research on the kingdom beforehand, after all. Mostly to make sure she ended up in the advertised spot, and not some random neighbouring country. With these spells, you never knew. At least, she didn't really feel any of the potential after-effects, except for a slight mana drain. Completely expected, after literally transporting herself on such a distance near instantaneously. 

Already, she could see that the security here was a lot more lax. She could still sense guards surrounding the palace, but it was much less than when she’d gone on reconnaissance at Avenis Castle. This gave her more time to stake out the surroundings, without worrying too much about being spotted with the added protection of her cloak and enchantments. 

She tended to keep a certain distance from the area she was tasked to analyze, though it felt safe enough to get closer this time. As opposed to Akira, she’d never needed to get inside, only lurking around. Sure, staying far enough that she ran no risk of rousing attention might have seemed like the safest option, but it had its disadvantages.

_ Technically,  _ she could conduct her scans as long as something was in her field of vision, but Futaba ran the risk of getting vague or incomplete information, or even false readings. They’d both learnt about that early on, and then through trial and error. Luckily, her brother had been fine, despite a close encounter. With something of this scale, better play it safe. Akira counted on her, and it felt nice to be needed in such a way. Her powers could actually be useful to a bigger cause, and not just something people would anxiously mutter about behind her back. 

The architecture here was a lot more open, giving the impression of a place blooming with life, compared to the carefully calculated but overall bland appearance of Avenis Castle. Although she wouldn't get to see it for herself, she got the impression that the inside probably looked homey and warm, despite the size of the place compared to its few habitants. There were even vines creeping on some of the exterior walls, definitely making the job easier for them. 

Now, to find the right room… 

The text in her book glowed just barely, enough that she could see the basic elements which were starting to appear on the new ‘page’. In truth, Futaba could store whatever information she desired in it, and conjure it up as needed. More helpful than having to write it all down herself, run out of space in a tome, or search for something specific every time. She often considered it her most precious possession, something she constantly improved upon. 

She has to concentrate for a few moments, silently pouring more of her energy into it. 

Everything was working as normal, except… 

If the mage was to believe the freshly made map, she was standing nearly  _ right  _ under the princess’ window. Only now did she realize how close she’d gotten, crouched but barely trying to hide in the garden. Quickly brought back to reality, she glanced back and forth between her surroundings and the book in her hands, with no obvious indication that she'd been surrounded in her period of inattention. 

Technically, she was now done here. Although, in a last moment of curiosity, Futaba dreadfully looked up. 

The window was large, the kind that was made to let in large amounts of sunlight or a nice breeze. At least, during the warmest days of summer, maybe. But right now, she could see no reason for it to have been carelessly left open. 

Except… There was someone there. 

Moonlight was enough to make the scene out, to notice the way the curtains had been drawn. God knew if the person — the princess? — had been there for long, witnessed her conspiracy. She’d looked up, and someone had been standing there. She'd looked up, and now, their eyes had met. 

It was only a split second, yet enough to completely doom her, she knew it. Any instant now, she expected to hear a scream, alerting everyone of her illegal presence. 

Futaba didn't think about anything twice; she ran. 


	3. Chapter III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good evening! Still on break for a week, so enjoy the quicker chapters! Once again more character interactions, I just think they're neat :) There should be some more action soon! In the meantime, I hope you guys still enjoy as I continue to flesh out some dynamics. I have honestly NO idea how long this thing is going to be, but considering I don't want to rush relationships... we'll see. Thank you very much for reading, as usual, and feedback is always appreciated <3

It had been one of those nights. 

Sleep wouldn’t come no matter what, leaving her at the mercy of her thoughts. They’d been especially frequent, ever since.. that. Plagued by the feeling that she wasn’t good enough for the task, or that perhaps it should have been her instead. 

In place of silently staring at the ceiling all night, she sometimes moved to the window instead. Even if quiet and uneventful at this hour, glancing out into their property gave her something else to do. It was also calming in a way, just watching the trees gently swaying in the breeze, the scent of flowers sometimes reaching up to her room when she kept it open. 

Such had been the case in this particular instance, when _it_ had happened. 

Sumire hadn’t noticed it, at first. At least, she hadn’t found it particularly suspicious. After all, even while squinting, it was hard to really make out anything farther away in the dark. And the figure, as she’d come to realize, had at first been quite still, blending into the shadows. Perhaps it had been a coincidence, that the moon had happened to shine in just the right way. Or, that she’d been absentmindedly staring down into that area at that exact moment. 

When she saw things move, she first believed it a trickery of the light, or of her sleep deprived mind. But no. There had been someone there, and right at that time, their eyes had met, even if just for a brief second. Not a guard, considering they’d been crouched there, almost hiding. Not appearing to do anything. Right under her window. 

Yet, before she had the time to call out or ask anything, she’d watched the intruder scurry off back into the cover of dark. Away from the palace, no doubt. Although, that hurried movement right after they’d looked up had been enough to prove that her eyes hadn’t deceived her. 

And now… She still stood in the same spot where she’d witnessed everything, showing no signs of respite. The princess wouldn't sleep this time, and she knew it. 

Yet, her usual duty-related worries had all but completely been replaced by thoughts of the mysterious stranger, who’d appeared so shocked to see her. How long had they been there? Why had they come, and why just stay there? It was all so unusual, but it had her curious. 

There had been… an aura, surrounding that person. She couldn't explain it, but she'd felt it, for the short moment their gazes had met. Something like… magic, almost. Even if it seemed so unlikely. Part of her hoped they'd come back again, and perhaps she’d get a better idea of what they'd been seeking. 

Florales didn’t exactly have any political enemies. An assassin was highly unlikely, as there wasn't much to gain from it. A thief was possible, yet… in both cases, it didn't make much sense for them to keep their distance, when guards hadn’t even been around to directly stop them from getting in. 

Maybe it was time to tighten security once and for all, even more than after the accident. But if she did that.. no way she’d ever catch sight of the intruder again. She’d never know, or have answers. The mystery would continue to haunt her. 

It was probably better to keep silent about it after all, for now. 

***

“Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck-  _ Akira-!”  _

“ _ Who- _ What? Uh…” 

Alright, so  _ maybe  _ he’d dozed off a little. Hard not to, with nothing to do but wait for his sister all night. Not the wisest course of action, leaving himself open like that, but he’d sat down to rest his legs and it had just… happened. 

“Wake up, you idiot!” 

“I- I’m awake!” 

_ What was Futaba so frantic about?  _ If she’d only been mad about him falling asleep, her reaction would have been one of stern disapproval. Not panic. 

He rubbed at his eyes to really wake himself up, staring up at her. She didn't appear in immediate danger, or hurt in any way. No one else, monster or creature, directly in the area. Clearly she hadn't been followed, although he didn't think that was even possible with the spell. 

God.  _ How long had it even been?  _

It didn’t look like the sun would be rising quite yet, at least. They still had time to get back home, and not get in trouble for still being out. Yet, Futaba was still obviously worried about something, eyes darting around while she quickly smudged up any traces of the transportation circle. 

Groaning, Akira lifted himself back up, brushing off any dirt that might have clung to him. He walked up to her, gently placing a hand on her shoulder. She nearly jumped, and he could tell that she was still quite nervous, something that had never really happened before when she returned from her ‘missions’.

“You didn’t get hurt, right? Not hiding any injuries from me?” 

He needed to make sure of it, first. After all, he still didn’t have a clue as to what had happened to her. The girl scanned his face for a moment, her cloak still secured around her body. Eventually, she snapped out of it. 

“I… N-No, no. I didn’t..” 

“Good. Can we get home first before you tell me about it? It’ll feel safer there.” 

Years of knowing her meant he knew the best ways to defuse the situation, or at least prevent her from spiraling into full blown panic. She considered the offer for a bit, and he didn’t press. Although, he secretly couldn’t wait to get the hell out of here. Finally, she weakly nodded in approval. He could see that she was still afraid, but mostly tired, underneath it all. 

Akira took her hand. It didn't matter that they were both adults. To him, she'd forever be his little sister. He’d be there for her, protecting her just like he used to, when the other kids at the orphanage talked behind her back. 

***

“Can we really go back to your room?” 

“Dad will know if we go into the attic. I’ll just sleep on the floor.” 

They were right outside the house, eyeing the window to Akira’s room. Usually, the duo would go their separate way and reconvene in the morning, but this time was obviously different. They couldn't wait that long. 

“Just see it as a sleepover.” 

He tried to joke, though it wasn't too far off. They’d used to share a room, when they were both younger. And even if they sometimes got on each other’s nerves, Akira occasionally missed having her there. Whispering stories in the dark, or being present after a nightmare. 

“We’re not five anymore. Get in.” 

Still, he could see that it had worked a little. The silent sneaky walk back together had eased her nerves slightly. Either way, he listened to her advice, and soon enough, they were both standing in his bedroom. 

Nothing particularly crazy, really. Sojiro had always provided them with what they needed, but the thief didn't have an insane amount of decorations. He always kept his things in decent order, too. A few books, his clothes, and the rare trinket. On his dresser, a vase, which he’d taken the habit of filling with fresh seasonal flowers. A pleasant touch of color, in his honest opinion. 

And, better hidden in some of the nooks and crannies only he knew about, the thief kept most of his infiltration tools.  _ Better to be safe than sorry.  _ The oil lamp had been set on the nightstand, illuminating the modestly sized room in a warm glow.

“I think I have an extra futon or blanket laying around. Just take a seat.” 

Even if she argued, he wouldn’t let her be the one sleeping on the ground. She didn’t move right away, but soon gave in, waiting while he dug around.  _ There.  _ He hadn’t taken the futon out of his closet since forever, but it would have to do. 

Keeping the noise and his overall voice to a minimum, he set it down on the floor right next to the bed, patting it a bit. Really brought back memories. He sat facing her, forced to look up since they were on different levels. She was fidgeting with her hands in silence, until he finally decided to bring it up again. 

“What happened? You were in such a rush..”

“I blew this for us. I ruined everything.” 

Turning her head to avoid his eyes, she looked on the edge of crying. He still waited before saying anything more, hoping for her to vent it out and then realize it wasn't as bad as she'd made it out to be. It couldn’t be. She sighed, but took a deep breath.  _ Progress.  _

“S-Someone saw me. I’m sure someone saw me. I was outside, and then I saw an open window, and- The Princess’ room. It had to have been her.” 

Akira took the new information in, now understanding why his sister had panicked in such a way. This complicated things for them. If she'd determined it to be the princess’ bedroom, there was almost no doubt about it. Had it been but an unlucky coincidence? There was no way Futaba would ever get recognized, even if she'd been distantly spotted. But.. He couldn't ignore the possibility that the royals had somehow known to await her arrival. Had been alerted to it, perhaps even by the prince of Avenis himself. A plan to subtly catch a repeat offender in the act. 

“Did she say anything? Were you chased after?”

“No… I ran off right away. I don’t think anyone followed, but…” 

But, she was still worried. And really, it was understandable. Futaba rarely got close enough to the danger he could face, and it was perfectly fine that way. Plus, of course, the added possibility that this second incident would get out to the public. Heightened security in both kingdoms and around both palaces, making the rest of their operation virtually impossible to go through with. 

“Well, there’s really not much we can do about it now… I guess we'll just have to lay low and see, before we try anything new again.” 

It was the only logical option at this point, really. Hard to believe that both separate instances had gone so far off the original plan. A rarity, considering they hadn't had any problems with their 'business’ since forever. Never anything this compromising, either. His sister  _ still _ looked on the verge of tears, most likely blaming herself. The light flickered once. Akira hoped she’d meet his eyes again. 

“Listen, you didn't do it on purpose. We’ll figure something out if we need to. For now, consider it a needed break from thief duty.” 

No real choice either way. They couldn’t afford to take any more risks. It felt highly unlikely that things would blow over without issue, but he could dream. The royals had no reason to keep it secret, although he’d been surprised not to hear anything about his recent escapade. Then again, could be a ploy to let him gain confidence and back into the authorities’ hands on his own volition. Just the thought greeted him with a headache. Perhaps he was overthinking this… yet the slim possibility that he  _ wasn't  _ kept him on edge. 

“O-Okay… You’re really not mad..?” 

His expression softened back into a gentle smile, shaking his head. She was as easy to read as an open book, sometimes. Speaking of which, the heavy tome rested at her side, leaving him to wonder if she’d been able to collect the necessary information before being interrupted.  _ Probably a better idea to inquire about it later. _

“Of course not. We should sleep for now, though. Is this okay?” 

Akira honestly didn't feel like slipping into something more appropriate for bed, already tired enough. This would have to do. After a moment of hesitation, Futaba seemed to reach a similar conclusion, only moving to remove her shoes. Finally, he outstretched his arm far enough to turn off the lamp on the nightstand. 

“Goodnight. And.. thanks, Akira.” 

His spot on the floor wasn’t exactly the most comfortable, though he was lucky the cold season hadn’t arrived yet. Either way, a small sacrifice for his sister’s peace of mind. Their careful whispers were the only things to be heard in the room, now shrouded in darkness. Already, the thief could feel himself slowly drifting off once more. 

“It’s no problem. Sleep well...” 

***

“My apologies for summoning you here on such short notice. I realized it might be safer, without your father the King around.” 

“Though I understand the reasoning, did you only call because you received my letter?” 

The request had been passed on to him seemingly out of the blue, but curious and with nothing more important on his hands, he’d immediately accepted. All he’d been told was that ‘the Princess requested his presence as soon as was conveniently possible’ to discuss ‘important matters’. Shido had barely even acknowledged his formal demand to visit the neighbouring kingdom, telling him to do as he pleased.  _ He didn't suspect anything yet.  _

So there he was, sitting outside with the princess in her palace’s garden, enjoying…  _ tea time.  _ Goro had to admit, at least, that the area was perfect for it. An open type wooden gazebo, tucked away somewhere in between the estate’s large amounts of foliage. Flowering vines crept on the side of the structure, and at first glance, the gardens may have appeared as being left to nature, but he knew better. Things were still very well kept, just arranged in a more organic state. He found that he liked it, a stark contrast from his own home. Given the possibility, Shido would have most likely already removed any trace of life or joy from their ‘home’.  _ Appearances..  _

“Ah… Well, partly. Actually, it’s because something happened to me, too. When I received your message, I thought it better to have this conversation face to face.” 

“Oh?” 

Goro leaned forward a bit, taking a sip from his small cup. It was obvious that she'd requested their best tea set, as well as a small platter of delicacies. He wasn't particularly fond of the drink — not as much as coffee — though he could still appreciate her effort to be a good host, despite the more casual nature of their arrangement. The blend tasted expensive, despite his general lack of experience in the.. area. The princess nodded, her table manners on point, even if he was the only one around. Perhaps she was just naturally this way. Even he couldn't fully let go of years spent learning proper etiquette. 

“Yes. Not as close of an encounter as what you seemed to imply, but… It happened just two nights ago. I… couldn’t sleep, and happened to be looking out the window.” 

“Did someone try to sneak into your room while the window was open?” 

“No, no! At least, I don't think so… There was someone in the garden below me, I'm certain of it. They looked up, and then scurried off right away. The movement was obvious, even in the dark.” 

_ Well.  _ The plot thickened. Goro hadn’t given out too many details in his missive, slightly paranoid that someone else would end up reading it in spite of his precautions. It had been just enough to let her know that something had happened, and another party had caught wind of ‘private information’. For these two events to happen so close to each other… it hardly felt like a coincidence. Especially not knowing that his mysterious ‘thief’ was seemingly after their engagement. Wouldn’t it be natural for him to reach the princess, next?

“And that person.. You saw them sneaking around? Before they spotted you, I mean.” 

“Hmmm… Actually, not really. I think they’d just been standing in the same spot for a while, which is why I didn't really recognize them as a person until they moved.” 

_ Just… standing there, completely static?  _ A thief would have no real reason to do that, unless lying in wait for guards to go away. The princess would have brought it up if such had been the case, however. So why? Perhaps something of interest had been hidden there, but even then… What she’d described so far didn't seem in line with the events of that night, of the bold and confident behaviour the man had exhibited. He’d appeared to know the place perfectly already. And he certainly hadn't run off the second Goro had confronted him, despite later proving his ability to do so.  _ Hm. _

“Could there have been something of interest there? In the gardens?” 

“Doubt it. I went on a stroll the next day to make sure, but I didn’t find anything special. No vandalism, no note.. Nothing even left behind in a rush!” 

As he listened to her testimony, the prince crossed his legs deep in thought. His eyes ended up focusing on the painted details of his cup, carefully placed back on its saucer. Even whilst showing signs of slight frustration, the princess remained in a polite, though relaxed position. Honestly, he couldn’t tell what to make of this. When she’d initially brought it up, he’d immediately assumed for things to be connected, but now that he had more details… 

“That all sounds very curious indeed… Yet, I can’t help but notice differences from what happened to me.”

“Well, are you going to tell me more? Ah, I mean.. Your letter didn’t give away everything, y-you see..”

She appeared a bit embarrassed at her own forcefulness, — if you could even consider it that — but Goro paid it no mind. Contrary to his father, he didn’t wish for her to play the role of the classic ‘good wife-to-be’ when he was around, a frankly archaic expectation. After all, they were supposed to be allies, partners in crime even. He waved her off with a casual movement of his gloved hand, smiling. 

“It’s quite alright. Perhaps I was a little too careful, but I just kept on remembering the possibility that my mail might get spied on. Father is hard to predict, especially these days.” 

“Oh… It came still sealed, in case you were wondering. I didn’t appear to have been tampered with, either.” 

He’d already guessed as much since the subject hadn’t been mentioned, but it was still a relief to have confirmation. The prince nodded, took a deep breath, and prepared to  _ really  _ tell her about the strange confrontation. Before that, he still took one quick look around, out of habit. The duo had been given privacy a long time ago, their supposed engagement a perfect excuse to request even their close security to leave. Not that they were in any real danger around here, either way. 

“To get to the point, it is exactly as it said: someone else knows of our plans. And intruder, to be more exact. He seemed to know the palace, and I honestly don’t know where he got that information, or how he got past our security.” 

“So someone really  _ did  _ get in your room! And here I thought I was interpreting things too far… You weren’t hurt?” 

Her eyes sparkled with an avid curiosity, having leaned forward almost imperceptibly. _So she had a certain interest in these things, huh._ Then again, presented with such an unusual event, anyone would have wanted to know more. He knew firsthand that the daily life of a royal not yet in charge of a kingdom could be quite uneventful. And the fact that they were indeed sharing an important secret… It was a _little_ exciting, even for him. 

“No. It’s strange to say, but I don’t think that ever was his intention. Although... I  _ did _ assume an assassin had been sent at first. I’ll spare you the details, but I quickly ruled that possibility out. Instead, he only said he’d come to deliver a message, apparently thinking that i’d be asleep.”

“A message? Just that, really?” 

He had to hold back a chuckle, not wanting to appear rude. The princess almost looked disappointed, it was hard not to find it slightly amusing, given the circumstances. Despite her best attempts, her real emotions sometimes shone through. Goro smirked wordlessly, already reaching inside the lapel of his coat. As soon as he’d received her invitation, he’d made sure to prepare exactly what he needed, anticipating that this would happen. 

Carefully, he slid the card in her direction, directly on the table for her to see. He didn’t say anything, leaving her to see for herself. The cup she’d been holding was set back down almost right away, as she leaned forward to gaze upon the text. Eyes widening in surprise, she looked up at him and then back down, disbelief and confusing visible on her face.

“A… A calling card? Is that the..?”

Nodding, he gestured for her to go on. Easier for the young woman to see for herself, rather than giving her a vague summary. It made everything feel more real, too. Tangible proof that he hadn’t imagined anything, and that the man had been prepared to give an interesting alibi in advance, if nothing else. 

Unsure at first, she finally picked it up, turning it over to read the main part. Patiently, he waited for her to really take everything in, choosing the occasion to drink more of his tea. Although, it didn’t take her very long to finish, the message in question nicely written but concise. Eventually, she placed the piece of cardboard back between the two of them, opening and closing her mouth as if unsure what to say. 

“I had no idea what to make of it at first, either. A blackmail attempt made the most sense in that moment, yet…”

“It’s not blackmail. I mean, it doesn’t sound like it. There’s no outrageous demands for money or valuables, no threats to release information to the public. It’s more like…” 

“An urgent but polite request.”

“Exactly.”

They stared at each other for a moment, having reached a mutual understanding. Princess Sumire hadn't even heard the story in full yet, but had still noticed some of the same abnormalities as he had. Little things that added up in a strange way, making it hard to chalk it up to petty criminal activity. They were faced with something —  _ someone  _ — more. 

“Either way, he was genuinely surprised when I let it slip that we were already working against the union. I honestly thought he’d learned about it before, somehow…” 

“Hey, it was a natural assumption. If this guy wasn’t lying, i’m sure he was excited to learn that we have the same goals.” 

Goro still felt that it was too early to say, but she already looked convinced. At least she hadn't reacted badly, being told that he’d let someone else know about their secret, accidentally or not. If anything, she appeared a  _ bit _ too excited at the prospect of this thief working towards the same ideals as they did.

“It’s difficult to say for sure at the moment. Even if some reactions appeared real, it could be a ruse. This man broke into my room, remember?” 

“And you don't seem too shaken up about it.” 

Almost in disbelief of what she’d just replied, the girl went completely quiet. Goro couldn’t stop himself, this time; he burst into laughter, right under her mortified eyes. It was over quickly, not wanting to worry her more than necessary. He actually liked being challenged that way, instead of blindly agreed with. Again, she could be much bolder than she appeared. 

“Touché. I suppose it did provide me with an entertaining conversation. He outright admitted his distrust of the King, even.”

“ _ Entertaining,  _ huh. Though, isn't that technically treason?” 

_ What, was she teasing him?  _ Nonsense. She was smiling a little, but he completely brushed off her comment. His interest was strictly intellectual. For someone to manage to break into his well-guarded room, and proceed to cockily provoke him… it was only  _ natural  _ that he’d keep thinking about the encounter. Goro didn’t even know his real name, and at the same time… Hard not to be a bit captivated. 

“You and I aren't exactly ones to talk, are we?” 

Even as royals, conspiring against the king could land them in big trouble. And really, he’d been harbouring resentment for years, most of his time spent trying to incriminate the man. In comparison, the thief would most likely look tame. 

It was princess Sumire’s turn to laugh, a lighthearted chuckle she gently hid behind one hand. It actually made him join in for a brief moment as well, atmosphere lightening up between them. Ironic, considering the subject at hand. In a weird way, though, it was undeniably bringing them closer. 

“Alright, fine, you do have a point. But really, he did that?  _ Right in your face?” _

“I know, right? I don’t think he expected me to agree. That was right before he left, for reference.”

“I’m guessing you didn’t happen to notice his face?” 

“He had a mask on. A cloak, too, hard to see any identifiable clothes. Although, the wind  _ did _ blow his hood off right before he escaped back into the night. Short, messy dark hair…”

That wasn’t going to get them very far, was it. He wanted to give her any information he had, if nothing else. Even if it didn’t  _ seem  _ helpful at the moment. For a while, he simply watched her think about it all. Forming an opinion on the matter, logically speaking. As she did, the princess reached for one of the pastries laid out on the previously untouched platter. 

“What do you want to do about it now?”

Goro was taken aback by the question, just slightly. Despite giving it some thought while on his own, he wasn’t sure. Though a questionable move, he still hadn’t told any of the guards about it, much less his father. There had been a large breach of security by someone whose intentions might have been a facade, and he’d kept it all to himself. Part of him worried that if the intruder  _ did _ get caught, he’d immediately reveal the prince’s traitorous schemes. The other part… simply wanted to know what would happen if he stayed silent. 

“I don’t know. It’s quite risky, to trust a criminal while our reputations are already on the line. And there’s that person you saw, too. It might be related.. or not. It could be a spy, even.”

“Yet you’re curious about it as well, I can see it on your face. And honestly, who would even spy on me? They didn’t even do a good job at it! There’s nothing to see here in the middle of the night.” 

He sighed loudly, attempting the stay neutral in the face of her enthusiasm. She was beginning to win him over, just slightly. Her gaze was piercing, staring directly at him with intent.  _ She wasn’t about to give up, was she. _

“Alright. What do  _ you  _ suggest we do, then? Just sit back and wait for it to  _ maybe  _ happen again?”

“Haha, well.. There aren’t too many other options. No one else can know, or the royal guards will freak out. If they come back… get as much information as you can! We still need to find a way to do this, before it’s too late. Words alone won’t work.”

He nodded, knowing that he couldn’t disagree with that. For now… yes, it was probably better to carefully wait and see. It was also undeniable that they couldn’t get out of this the easy way, and he didn’t even want to  _ risk  _ bringing the subject up to Shido. They’d have to resort to more drastic measures, if they could only find out  _ what.  _

“That is indeed our main concern. Even right now, they must think that we are getting to know each other. We could actually use that to our advantage.” 

“How so?”

“It’s the perfect pretext. If they believe that we’re taking this seriously, they should be willing to let us set a date and partake in preparations. We could arrange to set it as far as realistically possible, under the guise of wanting a bit more time to really fall in love… or something like that.” 

Just the thought nearly made him cringe, but they both knew they had to play the part. Fortunately, she looked equally repulsed by the mere concept, before remembering that he was right there. He smiled, showing that he didn’t mind. It had been established since day one that neither of them was interested in that way, to be fair.

“You know, that could work. Father is quite lenient with me, he’s bound to do anything I ask. I think he feels bad, since…” 

She trailed off all of a sudden, and they both sat awkwardly for a short while. Goro had done his best to avoid the matter as much as possible, unsure how to even tackle it. It wasn’t  _ necessarily  _ relevant, and the princess was obviously still healing. They didn’t know each other well enough yet that he felt comfortable asking about it, with his already lacking social abilities. 

“You don’t have to talk about it. It doesn’t change the way I see you. We’re… uh, we’re in this together.” 

_ Hm _ .

Goro winced as soon as the words were out of his mouth, having just spouted out the first that had come to mind. The sentiment was somehow there, but it had unsurprisingly managed to sound so robotic and rehearsed.  _ Would she think he was making fun of her? Shit. _

Instead, the girl stared blankly for what felt like way too long, glasses slipping slightly down her nose. Right until she snorted, looking away to hide a visible smile. It was useless, soon giving in to uncontrollable laughter while he sat across from her, flabbergasted. 

“God! You’re so-  _ stiff! Which cheesy novel did you pull that from?  _ Ah… But I know you meant it. Sorry...” 

Finally coming down from her high, the princess appeared ashamed of her own unsightly behaviour. Goro had to admit, he had not anticipated a reaction of such intensity. In the end, though, he much preferred being lightly mocked, rather than watch her cry by his fault. She quickly attempted to put herself back together, notably blushing. Awkward, he scratched the back of neck, careful not to make a mess of his own hair. 

“It’s quite alright, Princess. I’m well aware of my lackings, when it comes to these things.” 

Even now, he sounded quite detached. The prince had never had much social experience, kept away from the rest of the world. Perhaps because his own father was ashamed of his existence, or he’d thought that sheltering him from outside influences would make it easier to manipulate him later.  _ Something that hadn’t worked in the slightest.  _

“You still tried, though! I appreciate it, really. I know it mustn’t have been easy for you either, this entire time…” 

Not sure how else to respond, he simply nodded. The silence that followed wasn’t uncomfortable anymore, not with her smiling so gently. Genuinely, despite the hint of sorrow in her eye.  _ Right. Both of their situations…  _

Goro smiled back, equally honest. 

“That settles it for now, right? Anyway! What did you think of the tea?”

“Oh, the tea…?”

***

The mysterious trespasser would definitely come back tonight, she was certain of it. 

Except, Sumire had been telling herself the exact same thing for nearly a week, now. Every night, she’d stand at her window and wait, retracing and repeating her gestures as she had that time, as if that would somehow be enough to summon them again. 

She only wanted some answers to her question, that was all. If Prince Goro could have an interesting conversation with a similarly intentioned vigilante, why couldn’t she as well? Their meeting not too long ago had only managed to fuel her curiosity further. She couldn’t shake the feeling that this person, alone or part of a group, would be their key going forward. Whoever had been there that night, and that man the prince had met.. Even if they weren’t one and the same, they had to be related somehow. 

The sun had set a while ago. She’d just stay up for as long as she could, right until exhaustion forced her to retreat some time late in the night. Sleep hadn’t been coming to her naturally anyway. Though it did get a bit boring occasionally, silently staring outside for anything out of the ordinary. She feared that if she tore her eyes away for even a brief moment, she’d miss it completely. If the guards patrolling the area had noticed her strange new habit, they nevertheless hadn’t brought it up. 

“... Shit…” 

Slumped slightly against the frame of her wide window, the young woman perked up right away. Just the whisper of a voice.  _ Had she heard that correctly?  _ It was possible that all those hours spent mindlessly keeping watch had finally taken their toll on her. 

Peeking her head out, careful not to lean out too far, she intently scanned the horizon for anything she might have missed… until she happened to look right down. The gasp that escaped her mouth was inevitable. Right before her eyes, someone was quite literally trying to climb up her wall. 

_ How could she have missed something that big?  _

Sumire had been keeping an eye out on the gardens all night. Sure, she only had visual access to a limited section of their property, but why would someone sneak all the way around if they apparently knew where her room was? There were still guards around who would have seen them! 

Frozen in shock, she couldn't look away, right until the future intruder happened to meet her eyes. They instantly stilled as well, halfway between the ground and their supposed destination. It felt like an eternity, both realizing the absurdity of the situation. It was difficult to make out any details, but the person was definitely wearing a mask.  _ Just like… _

“Hey! Are you-” 

She didn't get to finish her question. As soon as the spell was broken, the person happened to lose their footing. She’d always thought that the walls, with their stone bricks jutting out and creeping vines, would be easy to climb, though they’d ever been allowed to.  _ Apparently not so much.  _

“Fuck.” 

Muffling herself with one hand in case anyone else was around, she could only watch in horror as the person tumbled back down, landing with a soft thud.  _ Moment of silence. Nothing else.  _

Were they okay? She didn't recall it being that big of a fall, but… What if they'd broken something? Hit their head? Passed out? Or… she’d indirectly caused someone's death, surprising them like that. Her fault.  _ Again.  _

Maybe she was panicking a little.

“H-Hello? Are you… A-Are you okay?”

She did her best not to shout despite her first reflex to do so, desperately hoping no one else would come to investigate.  _ And what would she even say?  _ Deep down, the princess knew that interacting with this person was a foolish idea. But really, was she just supposed to go back to bed like nothing had ever happened? 

After what felt like an eternity holding her breath in apprehension, she made out a strained groan coming from down below. The intruder was still alive, at the very least. A small relief, but one nonetheless. With nearly half of her body now looking out of the opening, she squinted, waiting for some kind of response. The thief had clearly been wearing some type of dark robe, rendering them nearly invisible in this setting. She could only discern what  _ looked  _ like a vague form hunched over some distance beneath her. 

“God, my head…” 

“Are you hurt somewhere?”

Sumire looked around before she called out once more, unsure if she’d been heard the first time. The silhouette shifted, and she could tell that they were looking right back up at her, rising to their feet. Honestly, she would have wished to see their expression better, have a basic idea of who she was talking to. She couldn’t get down there herself, though. By the time she did, they’d surely be gone. 

“You.. You’re still there?”

“Well, I do live here…” 

_ Alright, perhaps not the answer they’d been looking for _ . She could feel the stranger’s dejection radiating all the way from below. 

“See, can we pretend this never happened? I won’t ever come back to bother you.”

“Wait! Please, we can talk up here!”

_ She was totally blurting out whatever came to mind, wasn’t she _ . Even out of desperation, it was a completely stupid thing to offer. Yet, she felt that she couldn’t go back on her word without sounding even like even more of an idiot. The secondhand embarrassment she’d felt for the stranger was gone, replaced by  _ actual  _ embarrassment at her own behaviour. Forgetting about this event was most likely for the best, was what she thought as she reluctantly retreated away from the window. Forgetting to close it was almost too convenient.

The young princess barely made it five steps closer to the bed.

Slight rustle of wind. The weight of the room shifted. On the floor, a shadow, only made visible from the amount of light let in from outside. Without the curtains drawn together, it made her room too unnerving to sleep in. She’d have to do that, right now. _ That was a good enough excuse to look back, right? _

_ One… Two… _

At once, she swiftly turned around, still half expecting to see absolutely nothing there. Her eyes took a second to adjust to the sudden change of environment, though her ability to see in the dark was just enough to confirm the seemingly impossible to believe. 

In just a few seconds, making barely a sound, the trespasser had managed a successful infiltration, this time. Despite explicitly asking for this, she suddenly felt a little intimidated. Someone she didn’t know was in her private space, alone, and she really didn’t have anything to defend herself with.  _ Bluff. She could bluff.  _

“I’d been waiting for you to come back…  _ thief. _ ” 

She did her best to come off as confident and full of authority, but it hardly felt like a success. Nevertheless, she stood her ground, head held high, awaiting a reaction. The person — a man? — just crept closer, increasing the tension in the air, though she did not falter. 

And then, once close enough… things fell into place. This was not the individual she’d seen that night, Sumire was now convinced of it. The distinct impression she got, the way they held themselves… It wasn't the same. Yet, this was no complete stranger either, she realized. 

“Oh. So you're that guy.” 

***

Really-  _ That guy?  _

She said it so nonchalantly, sounding oddly disappointed. Like she’d, what?  _ Expected someone else? Was he not good enough?  _

Akira stood shocked, almost insulted, before it clicked.  _ Oh.  _ He hadn't been the only one to come here before, had he. But still, how could she even tell the difference? 

“Uh…”

“Yes, the Prince mentioned you. The strange thief who managed to break into his room.”

_ Crap. _ Had he misjudged her as well? He’d moved towards her in the first place to get a better idea, but her tone sounded quite cold. Accusatory? Odd, considering the distinct worry he’d heard right after his embarrassing fall in the garden. Despite the situation with Futaba a week ago, he hadn’t considered that the princess might be awake to greet him this time,  _ again.  _

“The one and only.”

“And your reason for taking the risk to come here as well?”

“I merely found it more polite to establish direct contact with both parties involved in this issue. Wouldn’t your Highness agree?”

That was mostly the truth. Only reaching out to the prince would have been easier, but he preferred to get a feel for both of their personalities, gauge their trustworthiness separately. It appeared they’d been in contact already since then, however. Which meant… neither of the two had judged it necessary to reinforce security. No rumours had circulated since then, and at this rate, were unlikely to ever do so.

“Fine, I’ll drop the act. I already know why you’re here. It’s that other person I still wonder about..” 

A slight change in behaviour. The young woman wasn’t naturally so stoic after all, back to what he’d caught a glimpse of earlier. Without being able to see her facial expression, it had probably been easier for her to feign confidence. Akira got the impression that she wasn’t even that interested, perhaps believing that getting the story from the prince had been enough for her.  _ Huh. Other person… _

“You mean, a week ago? My sister?” 

“Haha! I just knew the two events had to be related after all. Like a secret organization plotting against the King of Avenis, or-” 

It was as if he wasn’t there at all. She was putting her thoughts together out loud, reminding him a bit of said sister. There  _ had  _ been doubt about a possible connection between the two after all. Though she hadn’t said so explicitly, something told him the prince himself had been the one to notice the small but meaningful differences between his methods and Futaba’s. 

“Wait. Did you say  _ sister? _ ”

“There’s no use in hiding the truth, is there? I still need yours and the Prince’s cooperation, as you already seem to know. Oh, and apart from her, there isn’t anyone else involved.”

Akira was getting sick of the general darkness enveloping them both, making this conversation feel quite impersonal for how serious it was meant to be. With no real knowledge of the room he was in, the best he could do was pull back the curtains next to him further, letting more light in. Just enough to really make out her features, standing right in front of her. 

“Is she the reason you were able to find the right room so easily? The Prince said you had apparent knowledge of the palace, and unless one of you previously worked here… Don’t tell me… Magic?” 

She was quite perceptive. It seemed she’d given it much thought, and with the added clues he’d inadvertently given her, was finally getting the bigger picture. Though her reflections had mostly been intended for herself, judging by her furrowed brows and the fact that she was looking away, he saw no reason not to respond honestly. 

“Congratulations for figuring it out, my lady. Though i’m afraid I cannot give out any more information on her methods.” 

_ Mostly because he honestly didn’t know.  _ It was far from being his expertise. At that, her expression dropped a bit, and he thought it better to use it as an opportunity to redirect the exchange back to something more relevant. 

“Either way, you stated knowing the reason for my presence. May I ask for your side of the story on this matter?” 

The prince had made it sound like they’d been planning based on a mutual agreement, so it was really just an excuse to get more information out of her. Detect any potential discrepancies in case the whole thing was a ruse, or instead get a more detailed account of their current plans. A win for him in either case. 

Yet.. She suddenly felt more defensive. Perhaps she could see through his ploy.

“I was under the impression that the Prince had already given away the fact that we’re working together to break off the engagement.”

“Well, he did. You’re saying it’s true, then?”

“I am. And you… You say you oppose the union out of distrust for the King?” 

“That would be the easy way to put it. As long as our goal on this issue remains the same, I don’t expect you to agree with that.”

Working with the two of them would be a start, and stopping this marriage was the most urgent matter at the moment. The rest of his somewhat traitorous ideas could wait for a later time, as he didn’t know of her personal views on said king. The prince had hinted at harbouring similar ideas, but… just talking about it was risky. 

“Alright! I’ll cooperate with you.” 

“You will?” 

“It’s better to take any help we can get, right? Though, you might want to ask the Prince directly again.” 

_ Just like that _ , after extensively questioning him on everything and anything. Akira wasn’t sure what to make of it all, of the way she’d gone from serious to casual so easily. Despite her clear enthusiasm and interest, she’d been careful enough to test him. The royals  _ were _ clever after all, despite appearances. 

“As your Highness demands. Anything else?”

It was asked for the most part jokingly, gracing her with a small bow. He couldn’t forget to play his role as a thief properly, despite the unsightly first impression he’d given her. Unexpectedly, the princess smiled up at him, stopping him right before he could call it a night and ‘excuse’ himself out. 

“Next time you need to deliver a message here, send your sister instead. Oh, wait, was that an actual question?”

“My.. really, did she do something wrong? If so, I can-” 

But she exaggeratedly shook her head before he could finish. Futaba was quite shy, and whatever it was the girl wanted, Akira wasn’t sure he’d be able to convince her to do the talking in his place. Then again, a princess’ request… 

“She practices magic, right? Since you said that… I was hoping she might agree to teach me. If money is an issue, I can even pay you! Will you consider it?”

“Uh... I can see what she has to say about it.” 

_ Why had it just now begun to feel like he was getting himself into way more than what he’d bargained for?  _


	4. Chapter IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone gets an interesting idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! So it has come to my attention that there's a strange glitch on AO3 affecting posting and the order in which fics appear when sorted under new? I've toyed around and am posting this chapter earlier than I usually would (it only affects works posted from 12 AM to 5 AM UTC), hopefully that might solve the problem. If not, I might have to repost the thing entirely :( I've noticed there hasn't been much engagement, and I believe that's why. Anyway! I've started school again and have a pretty busy schedule, so my posting habits might be a bit slower. I hope everyone still enjoys this chapter, and the apparition of more characters! <3

“Teach her magic,  _ seriously?”  _

“Hey, lower your voice a little..” 

He didn’t want people staring at them weirdly, the duo already standing out enough as was. Akira was well-known amongst the townsfolk, but Futaba not so much. The fact that she rarely ever left the home and insisted on wearing her cloak didn’t help, though he could easily pass it off around those who recognized him,  _ ‘Don’t mind her, she’s just a bit shy.’  _ The merchants would easily laugh it off, and they’d be on their way again. Having him with her meant she was left alone, for the most part. 

“Oh. Right. B-But still! You don’t actually expect me to do it, do you?” 

“Well, I don’t know… It didn’t seem like a terrible offer.” 

They were speaking in hushed tones, Futaba clinging close to him as they navigated the somewhat crowded public market. Sojiro had requested he go pick up more ingredients, and she’d insisted on coming with. Apparently, she necessitated more books for her research, whatever it was this time. It occasionally included finding new recipes for the restaurant, though it usually seemed more magic related.  _ If it could help them with their current problem… _

“Are you kidding? You know not anyone can just  _ learn  _ magic, right?” 

He didn't respond to her question right away, stopping to check out the vegetables of a farmer he frequently bought from. She huffed out in annoyance but waited at his side, hiding her face from view while he made small talk. Some of the merchants knew the drill already, and didn't mention it. 

Not wanting to drag this on for too long and make her uncomfortable, he quickly decided on what he wanted, paying and leaving the stall with a wave and a smile. Without him asking, she grabbed some of the things he’d already been carrying. Akira smiled. 

“Thanks, ‘Taba.” 

“Yeah, whatever. Do you have everything you need? I still have books to pick up.” 

He thought for a moment, looking at the groceries he was holding. Seemed to be about it, from what he remembered being told to buy. Didn’t have much errands money left, either. Finally, he nodded in affirmation eliciting a small smirk from his sister. Subtly, she began to lead the way, although never truly separating from his side.

“And to answer your question,  _ I know.  _ But think about it! It would be the perfect opportunity to gain her trust. You really ought to talk to more people your age, too. Hell, she offered us  _ money.  _ She might actually have magical potential, and just doesn’t know how to use it?”

“Ugh… You’re giving me a headache.” 

Akira knew what that meant, though. Even if it irritated her greatly, she’d give it some level of consideration. He didn’t want to force her into anything, but he sincerely hoped she might give it a try. It could prove to be an added risk, though the princess was bound to make it easy for them in the event that she accepted. It was bound to be good for them in the long term… And he really  _ did  _ want her to socialize more.

“Just think about it a bit, alright? No need for an answer now. She was somewhat insistent about it too, you know. I swear she seemed disappointed to realize that I was a different person.”

Futaba barely even glanced at him, yet he could tell that he’d grabbed her attention all the same.  _ Good.  _ Feeling a bit smug, he said nothing more, no doubt leaving her with more questions than answers. It appeared she’d have to figure it out by herself, if she really wished to know. 

They walked the rest of the way in silence, Akira deflecting any strange looks that came their way with a polite greeting nod and a smile.  _ Worked every time.  _ His sister would only watch in wordless bemusement, most likely impressed at his ability to neutralize other people’s suspicions so easily.  _ He had a good little gentle boy front he needed to preserve.  _

The bookstore looked a little shabby, for lack of a better term. He passed right by it nearly each time he came to town and had even visited during one of Futaba’s shopping outings, but it always managed to surprise him. He kept wondering how the place managed to stay alive, despite barely appearing open to begin with.  _ Catering to a specific clientele could really do miracles.  _

“Want me to wait outside?” 

He didn't want to pressure her during her search, by just silently watching over her shoulder. Though the bookstore wasn't openly and solely targeted towards the rare magic user, it wasn't too hard to guess as such. What with all the unusual and oftentimes ancient works stashed around, available to whoever was willing to dig a little. 

“No, I might need you to hold stuff for me. Come on!” 

He shook his head a little, smirking knowingly. Akira followed her in, always happy to see the way her eyes lit up whenever she gazed upon the shelves full of leather-bound tomes, new and old. The shop was far from crowded, but it still managed to feel slightly cramped, especially with the groceries he still had with him. Hopefully Futaba wouldn’t take too long to find what she wanted...

“How do you even find your way around this place?” 

“Habit, I guess? Just help me out.” 

Akira was mindful to keep his voice down, afraid to receive a scornful stare from the sole employee he could currently see working. She could have also been the owner, for all he knew, although she seemed a little young for that. Having said that, Futaba placed a somewhat heavy book in his hands, barely looking back. He was already struggling to keep up with her. 

“I hope you actually  _ need  _ those things…” 

***

“A… A masquerade ball?” 

He’d read and reread the contents of the missive more than once, but the words remained unchanged no matter what he did. There was no other way to interpret it, either. It was written clearly, black and white in princess Sumire’s straight and organized script. 

‘ _ Let’s hold a masquerade ball in Florales less than two weeks from now, assuming I am to receive your agreement.’ _

It was just so sudden. Though reading further through the letter gave more explanations as for the reasons of the sudden request, he remained skeptical. Judging from it, though, the girl had also had the ‘chance’ to meet their mysterious masked thief, for lack of a better term. 

The prince sighed to himself, placing the piece of paper back down on his work desk. He’d naturally chosen to lock himself up in his study right after receiving it, forever paranoid that some of the servants working here were specifically instructed to report back to his father about some of his actions. Quite plausible, knowing the kind of person that he was. 

“A ball.. In not even two weeks…” 

Saying it outloud to himself didn’t appear to change much about the situation. He leaned back in his seat, idly tapping one finger against the hard wooden surface.  _ A ball, a ball… _ He could only remember attending one event of that type before, at his own ‘official’ introduction to high society. Shido had only done it as an excuse to maintain proper appearances, and not because he actually intended for Goro to ever really be part of that world. The night had been spent forced to interact with shallow nobles he didn’t know and wouldn’t meet again, as well as having to overhear whispered rumours about his scandalous lineage. 

The tapping had become louder. 

The girl claimed that she’d handle any preparations on her side without issue, claiming that her father would not refuse something that was bound to make her happy during such times. Still, he always felt a bit guilty using the traumatic loss she’d gone through as an excuse to get what they wanted. Arguably handy, sure, but…  _ No, _ it was wrong. 

Besides, he had no confirmation that the thief would visit again in time to present him with an invitation — as well as his sister, apparently — which would go against the point. Because that was the main reason behind her proposition, besides keeping up the facade that they were very much happy and excited to share their union with everyone else. It would give the four of them to briefly meet at the same place and time without arousing too much suspicion, and confirm just how serious the strange duo was about wanting to help. If they indeed took the additional risk to attend an event with other attendants.. 

He wondered if purposefully and quickly spreading news of a grand royal party, accessible through invitation only, would be enough to lure him back. Based on his sole interaction with the thief, he felt it might, but it was hard to be certain.  _ A gamble.  _ This entire idea was but a huge gamble on their part. They wouldn’t necessarily lose much in the case that it didn’t work out as intended, but they couldn’t afford to waste precious time with fruitless plans. It was even possible that cooperating with these people  _ still  _ wouldn’t get them anywhere. 

A bit more than half a month had already elapsed. So far, their so-called ‘benefactors’ had seemed like their best bet. But if they didn’t figure out something quick… Though no date had been set in stone quite yet, they still had around three, close to four months at the very maximum before the dreaded ceremony. And in the meantime, they would  _ have  _ to go along with whatever preparations were thrown their way, perhaps even until the very last moment.  _ How exhausting.  _

Despite his remaining reservations, he figured it was better to write her an answer quickly, and arrange for a swift delivery. He’d already picked up his best pen, thinking of the proper wording, when it hit him. 

_ Ah. _

***

“An audience with the King?”

“If it can even be considered as such. It’ll only be a moment, but I need to have this matter examined now. He should have a few minutes of his time to grant to his son, right?” 

“Ah, well…” 

Goro had to suppress a sigh, trying to press his father’s main royal advisor, who he’d been lucky enough to find right outside his office. ‘ _ Royal advisor’  _ was a title mostly just for the sake of official constraints, considering the man had no backbone. He simply did his father’s bidding, listening to his every demand like a loyal lapdog.  _ Probably the way he expected Goro to behave in the future, with how obedient he already forced himself to be. _

“Oh, come on.”

“Let him in.”

They both startled, and he’d honestly forgotten that they were standing right next to the door. The king had ended up hearing their conversation, hadn’t he. Goro was quite glad, though a little intimidated by what he’d find waiting for him on the other side. Hard to tell whether the man was in a bad mood or not, though there was hardly any difference either way. 

The advisor looked as if he wanted to say something more, frowning. Yet he knew it was no use to even try, with how easily impatient the king could get. The prince smirked to himself, knowing he’d won this time. It took a moment for the man to finally step out of the way, giving him access. 

The door opened with ease, and he closed it firmly behind him, aware that they might be eavesdropped on.  _ Whatever.  _ It was far from anything scandal worthy. 

“Goro.”

“Father. My sincerest apologies for disrupting your work.”

“Get to the point. What could you possibly need from me all of a sudden?” 

Predictably, Shido barely looked up at him as he asked. He was used to it, being barely acknowledged in such a way. Goro took a deep breath, bracing himself, and doing his best not to show his hatred and disapproval towards the man’s attitude. He could do this. Had to, if he didn’t want to risk facing his wrath later on. 

“The Princess wishes to host a masquerade ball later this month. I was hoping to get your permission to attend first, sir.” 

“A masquerade ball.” 

“Her idea, not mine. We were hoping to celebrate our engagement more officially.”

He always felt on edge in his presence, forcing himself to stand as straight as possible, breathing as silently as he could lest he be a disturbance. Goro waited in tense silence for some sort of answer, the king still not paying him much attention. All he wanted was to be out of here, and quickly.

“Mmh. I suppose you may, this once. But if you cause any trouble for me..” 

Only now did he glance up at him, just briefly, a sharp glint in his eyes. It made him freeze, before shaking his head all too eagerly. Message received. He hated how easily the man could scare him still, despite holding him in low regards. 

“Of course not, father. My thanks for letting me do this.” 

“Is that all?” 

“Ah, yes. I won't hinder your business any further.” 

He waited a few seconds more to make sure the man wouldn’t throw in any last minute objections, before politely bowing. Almost as fast as he’d arrived, Goro was back out, just as he’d promised. Unsurprisingly, he found his father’s advisor standing  _ suspiciously  _ close to the ornate door. He threw a knowing look his way, but didn’t say anything else, having better things to do. 

A great success. The princess would be happy to receive his letter, hopefully by tomorrow.

***

“Akira, it’s bait.”

“What, you think?” 

“I can’t tell if you’re joking, or just stupid. Probably both.”

“Hey! You wound me…” 

For once, quite the rare occasion, they had the chance to sit together in the downstairs restaurant area. Akira did spend quite some time working around the place, but Futaba herself was rarely seen anywhere but her room and the attic during business times. They got their fair share of customers throughout the day and up until the early hours of night, and she’d always been wary of strangers after all. 

It was still early afternoon, though, but the restaurant was momentarily closed. The young man was on charge of most errands around the house, except this time, for Sojiro had exceptionally insisted on going by himself, and he hadn’t complained. The man had his own personal affairs to take care of as well, or just needed something very specific that would have been hard for someone else to find. Either way, it gave him the opportunity to make use of the bigger kitchen here. 

“Mmh, this is pretty good.”

“Of course it is.” 

He smiled smugly, but she simply rolled her eyes at him. Akira was actually genuinely happy to hear her say it outloud, considering he _ did _ enjoy cooking. He’d been taught from the very best, after all. Their customers sometimes joked that the family business had a definite successor, something Sojiro had given up trying to deny. 

“It’s still clearly an attempt to get your attention, though. A masked ball out of nowhere? And they’re advertising it super hard!” 

“Maybe they just  _ really  _ like parties.”

Alright, he was mostly doing it to fuck with her by that point. Futaba glared at him, but continued to eat for a bit. Truth be told, the fact that the information had appeared from seemingly nowhere and had become the talk of the kingdom in barely a day was definitely suspicious.  _ If someone had really wanted for the information to reach as far out as possible…  _

“Fine, it could be a grab aimed at me. Why go to such lengths, though? It’s apparently solely accessible through invitation.” 

It was true that the prince couldn’t just release a public message directed at him, but still. There was the clear possibility that this might just be a coincidence, and he’d get himself into trouble by attempting to intervene somehow. Akira couldn’t afford to jeopardize their already fragile relation with the royals because of a foolish miscalculation. 

“Has that ever stopped you?” 

“No, but… I don’t want to cause an outrage, you know. Especially if i’m not welcome in the first place.” 

Even with masks, if it came to light that someone suspicious had snuck in uninvited… It was one thing to hide from a few patrolling guards, but going unnoticed by a room full of guests was different. He didn't want to create a scene by suddenly appearing before the prince and princess, demanding an explanation. 

“Booooring. You should at least  _ ask. _ ”

“Ask? And how do you want me to do that?” 

She huffed out a loud breath, treating him like the biggest idiot in the world. He enjoyed toying with her, but really, he did wonder if she was thinking of doing  _ that.  _ Felt a bit like overkill, just to inquire about a ball. 

“You’ve been in the Castle before. You can do it again, right? I won’t need to use transportation magic.” 

“Are you sure you're not just trying to set me up?” 

_ Of course that was her plan. _ Then again, he couldn't just send a shady anonymous letter to the castle and expect it to be taken seriously, much less be given to the prince as intended. And well… though Akira’s remark was meant jokingly, he’d genuinely been waiting for the opportunity to meet him again. Something Futaba  _ definitely  _ picked on, to his immediate regret. 

“Like you’re not looking forward to it already. Is he really that dreamy?” 

She’d leaned forward with her elbows against the counter, and he scoffed, polishing up one last cup. Sojiro would be happy to see that he’d done some cleaning while he was away. He liked to have everything in order for his regulars, who kept the place going. 

“I’ll do it, I’ll do it. And  _ not  _ because I want to see him again. He had a knife!” 

“You thrive on danger, don’t you? Don’t try to deny it. Probably made things  _ soooo _ much more exciting.”

It was her turn to mock him, waving her hand around as she spoke exaggeratedly. Akira remained stone-faced, knowing that nothing he could say would be enough to counter such an accusation. He waited until she was done laughing at his expense, shaking his head in disapproval.

“Finish your meal before it gets cold. I’ll go tomorrow night.”

“Just make sure you don’t flirt too much.”

Akira completely ignored her provocation, scoffing. He’d only met the prince once.  _ What nonsense. _

***

“I was beginning to think you wouldn’t come.” 

Akira froze at once, crouched in the opening of the window, neither fully in or out of the room. He should have expected for something to be up, when he’d found it closed but conveniently unlocked. 

As if he’d rehearsed the entire scene in advance, he watched as the prince turned on a lamp, revealing himself. He was sitting in one corner of the room, two regal looking armchairs suitably facing one another. Perfect spot to curl up with a book, or in this case…

“Oh.” 

“How long do you plan to stay there?” 

Arms crossed, he tilted his head, wordlessly enticing him in. Akira couldn’t refuse such a demand, of course. Shaking himself from his daze, he gracefully stepped into the other man’s personal space, closing the window back out after him. 

Being invited gave him the occasion to sneak a better look around what he hadn't been able to see in his rush last time, admiring the subtle intricacy of the interior’s design. A little impersonal, perhaps, but he’d always held a certain appreciation for some amount of flamboyance, ironic as it was. He wondered if anyone else had ever been in this room, except for maids.  _ Was he the first?  _

“Take a seat.” 

“So you’d been waiting for me, huh.” 

Rhetorical question, as it was apparent. Somewhat hard to believe, that the prince had been patiently preparing for his eventual arrival.  _ And for how long?  _ It felt like a bit of an honor, and Akira didn’t waste time listening to whatever the other young man asked of him. The chair was quite comfortable, with its soft velvet exterior. Almost wrong for someone like him to sit in it, really. 

“A ball. That's what this is all about, then?” 

“So it would seem. It was enough to get you to come back, wasn’t it?”

_ Well- Alright.  _ He readjusted himself slightly, meeting the prince with equal solemnity. His cloak still worked to conceal part of his upper half as well as his hair. The clothes he wore underneath were once again quite plain, nothing to identify him or give much of a hint as to his social standing. 

“Oh? Were you looking forward to seeing me again that badly? I intended to come back either way, you know.” 

“Don’t flatter yourself too much. No, you can consider this a… test.” 

Interesting _.  _ The other man narrowed his eyes at him, analyzing his reaction.  _ A question, a challenge?  _ Akira’s mouth curved into a slight smirk, leaning forward while he held eye contact. The prince didn’t appear afraid at all, despite welcoming a strange intruder right into his room. 

“A test, you say?” 

“I-  _ We  _ want to know if we can really trust you, though the Princess seems to have mostly made up her mind.” 

The thief was tempted to retort something snarky, yet decided against it at the last second. The prince had proved himself unexpectedly good at deflecting back his teasing jabs, but better not to push his luck too far. Still, while his words implied a certain — admittedly justified — distrust towards him, nothing had been made to stop his efforts to do it again. He’d been  _ encouraged. _

While Akira thought about the meaning of his actions, the prince had already taken action, producing an envelope he’d been hiding completely out of sight. Whilst he waited for the thief to take it, said thief found himself hit all at once with images of their first meeting, still fresh in his mind.  _ Quite the unexpected parallel, so soon.  _

“Go on. Take it.” 

“For me? What an honour.” 

He managed to pull himself out of his daze, carefully taking the piece of paper from the other’s hands. Right off the bat, it all looked more official than Akira’s already neat looking calling cards. Meticulously sealed with the royal emblem stamped using wine red wax. He turned it over, staring at the sole word penned on the outside.  _ ‘Joker’.  _ So he’d remembered, after all. 

Despite having a good idea of what he might find inside, he didn’t waste too much time opening the missive, under the prince’s watchful gaze. The contents appeared to have been somewhat based off of a model in some parts, though it got straight to the point. He couldn’t help but ponder whether the young man had written this one himself, considering it was allegedly so special.

His own personal invitation to the ball, the set date of which landed exactly a week and a half from now. 

“Is this meant to be the test in question?”

“As sharp as ever. But yes, this is one way to verify your intentions, in a different setting.” 

Akira completely brushed off the sarcasm aimed at him, thinking about it. He wasn’t fully sure  _ how  _ attending a party aimed at socialites would work to confirm him as trustworthy, but then again… Perhaps the prince had doubts that he’d even show up. In that case, he’d  _ definitely  _ have to prove him wrong. 

“Well, I'm not one to refuse entry to such a grand event. Especially not coming directly from  _ you. _ ”

He knew that he was laying it on a little thick, but the playful remarks came to him naturally. Akira had realized that he quite enjoyed seeing the ways Prince Akechi would find to respond to each and every statement. The brief split-second after he’d taken the information in, where he almost appeared taken aback… 

“Your sister is invited as well. I heard back from the Princess.” 

_ Oh.  _ Just like that, things had become a lot more complicated. Ever the professional, Akira nevertheless attempted to remain neutral, feeling like he couldn’t afford to show any kind of weakness or uncertainty. He crossed his legs, tempted to fidget with a lock of his hair. 

“Is her presence required by your Highness?”

“I would appreciate for all of us to be in the same place, for once. Unless you’re not actually so serious about this?” 

The look he’s given makes him feel like he’s starting to dig his own grave. He’s quick to shake his head, before he can even muster up a good excuse. Considering the position he’s in, he’d rather not lie. They’re trying to build up trust, right? Would Futaba hold it against him for telling the truth? Akira sighed, before taking in a deep breath. The atmosphere shifted slightly. 

“Of course, I treat this with the utmost importance. It’s my sister, you see. She’s not too used to being around people other than me...” 

An honest confession whispered between the two of them, his tone having lost all traces of good-natured goading. The prince’s expression changed as well, when he seemed to realize that Akira was indeed telling the truth. He looked more… lenient, understanding even. 

“So that’s your concern... I suppose it’s comprehensible.” 

“I can try to talk her into it, though I can’t make promises. I’ll be there myself, of course.” 

He could only hope that she’d be able to see his point, and understand the benefits of this 'sacrifice’ for the future of their operations. Their identities would be kept hidden, and they likely wouldn't have to talk with anyone other than a brief encounter with the royal duo. Couldn’t go too badly, right?

“As long as you don’t cause problems for anyone else. There will be others present, after all. And we can’t afford to let information about this leak out. I trust that you already know as much?” 

_ Well, duh.  _ He wasn’t  _ that  _ self-sacrificial. 

“Of course. So what’s the plan? We’ll sneak out for a secret meeting, mid-party?”

From what he was saying, it sounded like the most likely possibility. Talking out in the open, even with their identities harder to pinpoint, was bound to attract much unwanted attention. Especially with how rare it was for the prince to be seen in a somewhat public setting, and the fact that the princess had virtually never gone without her twin sister in the past. They’d no doubt be the main source of interest for part of the evening, until guests began to scatter. 

“It certainly won’t be as exciting as you make it sound. We’ll most likely need to split up before long, though we should have a few minutes to talk just the four- three of us, I suppose.” 

“You could be surprised.” 

He’d do anything just to get her to come, now. On one hand, he didn’t want to let down the prince. On the other, the idea of 'splitting’ up wasn’t as disappointing as it should have been. He could get her to go with the princess, while he went his separate way with the prince. As it was a ball, it would be somewhat expected for them to meet other people, right?

As long as they all made sure to blend in with the crowd in between, play their roles as they should, maybe… Maybe near the very end of the event, Akira, only revealing himself as some mysterious noble, would get to steal the prince for one last dance- He cut that line of thought right away, hoping that he wouldn't be caught blushing. 

“I think that concludes it for now, then. Unless you had something else you came here for?” 

_ To see you again.  _

“Not yet, your Highness. Though that may change the next time we meet.” 

They were still thinking up potential solutions that didn't involve drastic measures,yet those were nearly nonexistent. Spread the truth about the king and hope for a small and somehow controlled revolution, something quite unlikely to happen, or fake a kidnapping days before the wedding itself, though that would only work temporarily.  _ Perhaps as a distraction… _

“I do hope that you will prove yourself useful.” 

Before Akira could say anything to defend his own honour, the prince was up from his seat. Without really meaning to, he backed away, apparently forgetting that he was still sitting himself. With the other man closing in on him without warning, he was too shocked to attempt anything else. 

His heart skipped a beat. It was hard not to assume that he was in great trouble after all. If the prince had taken a risk letting him in, Akira had been foolish enough to let his guard down during their conversation, assuming that they were on somewhat civil terms.  _ What if it had been a trap? _

Not a word would come out, even as his mouth uselessly opened and closed, like a fish out of water. The lamp flickered for a short moment, and Akira began to fear that it would suddenly go out. It felt like minutes had passed, completely backed up against the plush chair, though it was really only seconds. Their faces were now so close, with prince Akechi looming over him deliberately. Had his eyes always been a certain shade of red? And were those…  _ freckles?  _

“I have high expectations of you, Mister Thief.” 

Fucked. Akira was  _ fucked. _

***

“Are you finally going to tell me where we’re going?”

“It’s a surprise! Don’t worry too much.”

Futaba was very obviously not convinced by his explanation. The fact that he’d been able to drag her out of the house so soon after their last outing was quite the miracle. He knew they didn’t have much time to sit around, however. Akira  _ needed  _ to look his best for this occasion, and this was by far his best bet. 

“Yeah, well I don’t think I like your  _ ‘surprises.’  _ And I never said I was going to attend that ball, either!”

“You never said you  _ weren’t _ , though. The Prince personally requested your presence as well. Don’t you think that’s an honor?” 

They’d already had this talk at least three times since Akira had come back from Avenis Castle, just the night before. He thought he was making some progress in convincing her, though it was hard to really tell. The so-called thief had made his way home in a daze, unable to stop his mind from replaying images of his second decisive encounter with prince Akechi. If he’d had a hard time removing him from his thoughts before, such a feat would be nigh impossible now; he hadn’t slept a wink. 

“For  _ you _ , maybe. Since when have you even cared about the royals so much? Oh, wait.”

“Ugh, come on. Can’t you just do this for your big brother, whom you love  _ veeeery _ much?”

Nudging her side, he leaned in close to her, aware that he was invading her personal space. Instead of falling for his pity act, the girl ruthlessly pushed him off of her, all the while never stopping in their tracks. Pouting, he slowly regained his place, still leading the way. She hadn’t guessed where they were headed yet, it seemed.

“You’re no fun… Come on, it’s this way.” 

They were almost there. Luckily for Futaba, this part of the city was a lot less occupied than the public markets. Akira had quite a good grasp of the area, an asset he judged necessary for his daily life as well as his more secret activities. His previous targets had all inhabited the surroundings, and having connections in various places could always come in handy.  _ Just like right now.  _

He’d always hoped that this moment would come.

“I swear if you’re taking me to some shady-”

“There it is!”

Perfect timing. He’d always liked this specific section of the town, as it usually welcomed less passersby, and housed quite a few surprises and secrets. Great things to be found, if you knew where to look, and most importantly,  _ how to navigate the streets.  _ He’d gotten lost more than once in this ‘maze’ before, each time discovering new shops and hidden corners. It was part of the charm, really. 

“What is that? A… tailor shop?”

Akira nodded proudly, standing before the quaint little storefront. The building, sandwiched between other nameless chains, was far from huge, but the interior and exterior were perfectly kept together and quite welcoming. Though not glaringly obvious, a sign painted with flowing cursive announced  _ ‘Ann’s Atelier’. _

“Akira…”

Judging from her slightly accusatory tone, she’d finally put together what he was up to. Caught in the act, he nevertheless smiled innocently, gently taking her by the arm. Though visibly irritated, she didn’t really resist. By turning his head around, Akira could easily avoid her sharp glare whilst dragging her inside behind him. The door opened effortlessly, and as they made it through the threshold, a small bell rang overhead so as to clearly announce the duo’s presence. 

“Good afternoon, welcome to-” 

“Akira, is that you?” 

A cursory glance around told him that the business hadn’t been very busy before their arrival. Judging by the fact that she looked slightly out of breath, Ann had probably been working in the back when she’d heard them come in. He grinned and waved, coaxing his sister to show herself instead of hiding behind him. Although, since she was wearing her robe as usual, the girl only had to look down to avoid showing her face. 

“Hey. Been a little while, hasn’t it?” He turned to face the counter for a second, greeting the other woman stationed there. “Hi, Shiho.”

“You should come by more often! Even just to chat…” 

The atelier was a somewhat arranged amalgam of colorful fabrics and half-finished pieces, with a few mannequins in the window showcasing an ever-changing array of styles appropriate for the current season. He’d first stumbled here three or four years back, and Ann had been nice enough to help it find his way back. Some years later, and she’d had the chance to inherit her own tailor shop, after working as an apprentice ever since being a teenager. 

“Sorry, sorry.. I’ve been a bit busy lately.”

Technically not a lie. She raised her eyebrows, as if about to ask for more details on the subject, before something else redirected her attention. He’d let a few hints slip as to his occupations outside of working for the family restaurant, but never anything explicit. If Ann had put things together as to the identity of Avenis’ mysterious vigilante thief, she’d never spoken a word out about it. It was actually her who’d provided their cloaks, made of a resistant fabric and sold at a decent price. 

“Oh… is that your little sister? Hi! Akira’s told me about you before!” 

Despite her attempt to make proper contact, Ann went mostly ignored. Akira had to nudge his sister a bit more forcefully to get her to look up, though not before she could shoot him a look of betrayal. The seamstress’ face lit up when she finally caught a glimpse of her, and Futaba surprisingly went as far as to reluctantly remove her hood. 

“.... Hello.”

“Awww, and you’re so cute! Your hair looks amazing, by the way. You know, if you ever wanted to model for me…” 

Ann could get a bit too excited, sometimes. He’d have to gently coax her down before she somehow managed to lead Futaba into some kind of grand career she’d never fully agreed to. Akira knew she could make her own choices and wasn’t necessarily a pushover, his friend’s power of conviction was just  _ that  _ strong, and honestly hard to resist. 

“Futaba might be a bit too shy for that, I think. Although, we did come here with something in mind…” 

_ Hopefully that would be enough to make her forget that idea. _

“Oh? And what might that be?”

_ Of course it had worked. _

Akira already could tell that she’d be thrilled, even if he felt slightly guilty about the short deadline. Neither of them had suitable clothes ready, not for such fancy circumstances. Naturally, she was the first person he’d thought of for the job, and he could only hope she’d accept his request. Her artistic vision was exactly what he was looking for.

“I need an outfit.  _ We  _ need outfits, actually. There’s no one else I can trust with this.” 

“Well, geez! What kind of event is it?” 

His sister would kill him later. She wasn’t outwardly protesting yet, though, possibly because there were people she wasn’t too familiar with around. He’d have to make it up to her for putting her in this situation, despite wishing she’d go along with it for his sake. Akira seriously vowed to do anything she asked, if only she attended the ball in his company.

The young man lowered his town in a secretive manner, though Shiho was the only other person present whilst they talked. She’d been distantly listening in without ever interrupting, either pretending or genuinely taking care of business books whilst things were calm. Either way, he knew Ann trusted her more than anyone, and he didn’t see the need to go somewhere else to have their conversation. 

“It’s, uh… You know the royal ball?” 

“The royal…  _ Akira. You didn’t.”  _

He laughed a bit awkwardly, feeling sheepish. Akira wouldn’t be able to completely brush it off, scratching the back of his head for a bit. He’d try to give her a proper explanation later on, if he was able to come up with something credible enough. Probably a bad idea to mention the breaking and entering as well as the treacherous sentiments. 

“Wait, seriously?  _ The  _ royal ball?” 

“It kind of happened, really.” He leaned in close, whispering. “I promise I’ll tell you more as soon as I can.” 

Seemingly unsatisfied with that excuse, the blonde woman scoffed under her breath, crossing her arms over her chest. He knew her sulking act by now, waiting patiently for her to give in. Eventually, she began to absentmindedly twirl a strand of her hair. Until finally, she sighed out in frustration, first to give up on their little mind games. 

“Alright, fine! But you’ll owe me on this one. And… hold on, isn’t that event in less than two weeks?”

And there it was, the thing he’d been worried about. The objection he’d been dreading. He let out another dry, slightly uncomfortable laugh, though no one joined in. Ann looked disappointed. Even Futaba shook her head in disapproval, despite being a client just as much as he was.  _ Whose side was she on? _

“I know, I know! I only just got the invitation. We would have come sooner, I swear! Futaba, please tell her...”

“Don’t involve me in this. I never even agreed on attending with you, remember?”

_ Betrayed by his own kin.  _ Akira’s lamentations fell on deaf ears, and he was honestly getting desperate. None of the clothes they had at home were fancy or official enough for such a grandiose occasion. The thief was seconds away from getting down on his knees and begging for her assistance, when Ann’s attitude suddenly shifted. Slight annoyance gave way to disbelief, though not directed at  _ him.  _

“You got invited, and you’re not going to go?”

“I’m not really interested.”

Wrong thing to say. With that admission, Ann would  _ never  _ let her see the end of it. In her eyes, wasting such a unique opportunity would be downright sacrilegious, no matter the reasons. In a way, he had to agree, even if he could usually sympathize with his sister.  _ Sorry, Futaba.  _

“That won't do. It’s a masquerade ball, right? No one will recognize you! What's the problem?” 

“Well..” 

His sister was witnessing first hand Ann’s unbeatable enthusiasm and power of persuasion. He felt slightly for her, but if this could work… Judging by her expression, she had no other arguments left, especially not when the young woman standing so close to her personal space stared at her with puppy dog eyes.  _ Damn, was she good at that.  _ Akira still had things to learn. 

“Actually, I’ve decided. Shiho, could you check my agenda for me, please?” 

“Wait, I haven't- You know what, nevermind..” 

Now that she’d made up her mind, his friend would no doubt be impermeable to any further protest attempts. Whether Futaba had realized this yet or not, she’d seemingly given up either way.  _ A sound decision.  _ He’d try not to be too smug about it. Things were going much better than he could have anticipated; barely any bargaining needed.

Being called to attention for the first time, having nevertheless followed their conversation, the young woman in charge of the front counter perked up. She had a look of amusement on her face, silently beginning to leaf through quite the heavy book. Client details, deadlines, past and future commissions, all were apparently catalogued under a specific method of organization. While Ann handled a majority of the manual work and created the designs, Shiho had naturally taken charge of the business affairs, admittedly much more put together than she was in that aspect. 

“Mmh.. The next few days aren’t supposed to be terribly busy. There’s still that wedding dress in two weeks, though. The customer will be paying a lot for it.”

“Well, we’re not taking any more custom orders until I get to these ones! Kindly tell them to come back later, if they want more than what’s already out here.” 

Saying that, she gestured to the area they were currently standing in, accessible to any patrons that came in. There were a few ready-made pieces already available for purchase made visible, despite Ann being most well-known for her unique, personalized creations.

“Noted.” 

If she had any problems with her partner’s out of the blue decision, Shiho didn’t voice them. She obviously knew better than to try to convince her to give up on things, when the situation could allow for it.  _ She’d  _ be the one in charge of creating everything, anyway. The best Akira could do was trust her and her quick methods, which could have easily been mistaken for magic. Simply, she possessed a natural-born talent. 

“Good! That's one thing done. Now I just need to take your measurements.” 

“Uh, haven't we done enough for today? We really don't need to go that far... We could just pick out something from the clothes you’ve already made. Right, Akira?” 

He could have helped her out… if not for the fact that she’d completely given him away earlier. Unfortunately for her, she’d essentially agreed, and there was no going back on her word. Akira shook his head, putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder. 

“Sorry. It’s nothing bad, I promise. And hey! I’ll be the one paying this time. All you’ll have to do is show up.” 

He felt the need to reiterate just in case, despite his awareness that he was pushing her a little. Then again, all the more reasons for him to make this a safe experience for her, as much as he possibly could. It was his honest wish that his sister would learn to enjoy it, even if just a little. 

She gave him a look of uncertainty, which finally shifted to some kind of peaceful resignation. Akira was already thinking of little things he could do for her as thanks, leading up the day of the ball. Ann had already begun to lead them towards the back of the shop, where the clothes making itself took please. The thief gently nudged Futaba forward, following suit. 

“No, no. I know Akira. He won’t settle for anything but the best, isn’t that right? Come this way, I’ll be quick.” 

He had no reason to deny it, smirking as he met her gaze. It was for that exact reason that he’d come to her, after all. She understood him. His sister rolled her eyes, but chose not to comment.

“Oh, I also need to know if you have any specific design requests. Since this is an exceptional case and you’re in a rush, I was thinking it might be better to go with what I think would fit you best, but I understand if you want full agency, and...”

Ann wasn’t paying attention to them anymore, rambling as she dug around her work space trying to find what was most likely measuring tape. 

“Um…”

“Actually, I want a cape. Just make it as dramatic as you can, I'll pay extra.”

Needless to say, neither girls were very surprised.

***

It was time.

After more than a week spent apprehensively but excitedly waiting for the day to come, it was finally,  _ finally  _ his time to shine.  _ Their  _ time to shine, to be more specific. Almost unbelievably, Futaba hadn’t attempted to change her mind before then and now. Perhaps the fact that he’d done all of her chores around the house — even bringing her meals and snacks upstairs whilst she was completely engrossed in work — had had a part to play in that. 

“Just play it cool.”

“You’ve already told me that.” 

In truth, though he willed himself level-headed and reassuring, they both knew that he was just as nervous as she was. Would the prince recognize him? Would he be impressed? Pleased? Would he even be happy to see him, to know that he’d passed the alleged test?

Unfortunately for his sleep schedule, such thoughts had been plaguing him every single night leading up to the event, and continued even still. He wanted to have the  _ answers,  _ this time. Hopefully, he’d know soon enough.

The main entrance to the palace was unusually crowded for such an evening, nobles in frivolous evening gowns and pristine suits chattering outside with acquaintances and friends. This was the cover Akira had been prepared for, knowing that they’d arrived via quite the strange method. Impossible for them to come via carriage, like the majority of rich guests lining up to get inside. There were vehicles coming and going every minute, only stopping to drop off their occupants. 

The celebration had only begun. 

By planning their appearance at the right time, the duo could effectively slip in and blend with the rest of the gathered crowd inconspicuously. Transport itself had taken place without any major issues, fortunately. It had been Futaba's first time using such a spell on two persons at once, but no limbs had been lost on the way there. Sneaking out had been the riskiest part, really, with the way they were both dressed. A look that would have raised many questions, had they been discovered by Sojiro or anyone else. 

The invitation had been carefully stowed in his coat before leaving, something he’d anxiously double checked more than once. It was likely that someone at the door would ask to see it. As long as they didn't ask details on their ‘titles’, or which house they stemmed from.

Most other people in attendance already had their masks on, and Akira didn’t intend to remove his at all that night. For convenience’s sake, he’d gone with his trademark, making himself recognizable for the prince and princess who’d seen it before. Futaba had gotten one made specially for the occasion, going hand in hand with the rest of her ensemble. 

“Is my hair okay?”

“For the third time, yes it is.”

Despite gracing him with slight annoyance, his sister nevertheless accepted his arm when he offered it to her. Better to go along with what everyone else was doing, if they didn’t want to attract any unwanted attention. They were moving along, close to the main entrance. Akira could nearly see inside, catching a glimpse of the festivities which had only begun. 

He fixed his dark silk cravat carefully, ignoring the girl’s pointed gaze. As expected, Ann’s final designs had been  _ perfect _ . He’d trusted her to make the right choices, but she’d really gone above and beyond on this one, and he’d forever be grateful. It was a fortunate thing that he’d been saving up some money lately, as he’d insisted on paying full price as well as extra for making her work in such a short period of time.

A long, black overcoat which essentially played the role of the infamous cape, unbuttoned and hanging from his shoulder. The coat, waistcoat and breeches he wore underneath were all made from the same crimson fabric, with dark boots reaching dangerously close to his thighs.  _ All the more fun.  _ Of course, he’d felt the need to wear dark matching gloves as well, agencing with the stark whiteness of his undershirt. As a final touch, his tailor had chosen shiny golden buttons, certain to catch in the light of the party hall.

On the other hand, Futaba’s outfit wasn’t as immediately striking, something she’d been relieved to realize. Still, it brought out her natural beauty in a subtle way, while she enjoyed a certain anonymity. A deep, dusty purple, no doubt chosen to bring out her eyes. The dress was off the shoulders and reached just under her knees, flaring out around her waist with the help of a petticoat Ann had  _ insisted  _ was crucial to the look. A delicate lace trim adorned the edge of the ‘sleeves’, and was also present as a sheer layer over the skirt.

Akira was aware of the few looks that lingered on them, though no one dared to address them directly. It was to be expected, after all, to have their appearance examined by others at such an event. To see if they belonged. As his only acknowledgment that he’d noticed, Akira smirked. 

“Your invitation, please?”

Akira startled slightly, having seemingly not realized that they’d made it right to the front of the line. _ Oops.  _ The butler stared at him a bit strangely, until he reached around to find it. Doing his best to remain as natural as possible, the thief handed the piece of paper over, in the same fashion he’d seen the others before him do.

There was an awkwardly long period of time where no one said anything, and he began to fear that he’d been found out after all. The invite was genuine, and yet… Finally, the man gave it right back. Then, he unexpectedly smiled.

“Right this way, sir and madam.”

Dazed, all he could do was nod as a sign of thanks. The duo moved along swiftly, as Akira still somehow worried he’d change his mind. Futaba’s gaze met his from the side, taking the decisive step.  _ Chandeliers. Colorful garbs. Excited chatter. Spotless floors and walls. An assembly, gathered around a point of interest the nature of which he could already guess. _

They were officially in.


	5. Chapter V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What does this masquerade have in store?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again! This chapter took a bit longer to get out (but I think the content makes up for it. at least, I hope) Sorry about that delay! If I'm being honest this semester is lowkey murdering me so far <3 busy ass schedule as well as being a tutor. I think I'll power through as usual, but I want to apologize in advance for longer delays in between chapters. I'm not sure if anyone is keeping up too seriously, anyway (I won't give up, though!) Also, this chapter might be my favorite so far, I hope anyone reading will enjoy it too. I'm trying to slowly introduce more characters (as you can see), look forward to that in the next chapters as well :)

The hall was relatively packed, as if they’d invited any random nobles they could think of. Then again, few would have passed up the opportunity of a party with the royals, who were usually so secretive. Having more people around meant better cover for all of them, and would only help strengthen the facade. 

After all, 'wedding’ and 'engagement’ were the words on everyone's lips, no one else but them suspecting that it was all fake. The vast room was decorated in quite the regal manner, and Akira doubted there had been any celebration held there in years. All the more reasons for the febrility that hung in the air, as guests laughed and paraded around with their faces half — sometimes fully — covered. 

Neither of them were exactly used to this rich lifestyle. Even the thief couldn’t help but feel like he was out of place, although his appearance never made it known. Outwards, at least, the duo fully looked like they belonged. 

“So… Want to dance-”

“Stop that. We’re not here to have fun. Where are they?”

His sister had told him off under her breath, forced to cling close to him so as to avoid bumping into anyone else. Her serious tone made him pout a little, knowing she wouldn’t budge on that aspect. Akira wasn’t sure where they were heading, simply wanting to clear the entrance. He admired the surroundings slightly, impressed. 

“Huh? Oh. Well, I think it’s a bit obvious.” 

Using only his head, — pointing directly might have been strange — he gestured towards a spot near the far end of the ballroom, where an unusual amount of people seemed gathered. It was hard to discern much of what was going on, but only  _ one  _ thing had the ability to gather so much attention. Futaba followed his movement, face lighting up in understanding. 

“Wha- How are we going to talk to them?” 

“We won’t. Not yet, at least. We’ll have to wait for the area to clear up first.” 

The girl at his side loudly sighed her displeasure, probably hoping that they wouldn't have to stick around longer than necessary. It was true that they'd have to kill some time alone before things really calmed down, but that didn't mean they couldn't let themselves be known. Once the dancing started, and guests really spread out…

“Hey- Where are we going, then?” 

“Just checking it out for now. Don't worry, I won't say anything.” 

Fortunately, some of the long tables lined with expensive entrées and desserts happened to be in the same area, meaning they could walk right by the royal duo on their way there. Futaba once again appeared to catch his drift, reluctantly following along. 

He was careful whilst navigating the gathering, wanting to interact with as little people as possible. That way, if something didn’t go perfectly according to plan… Better not to have many witnesses who could potentially recognize them.

“Oh-!” 

_ Oops.  _

“Ah- My apologies, madam. Are you well?” 

For some reason, he hadn't seen her at all, bumping against her back. His sister looked eager to disappear. The young woman turned around, and despite her mask, there was an aura of familiarity around her.

“Joker..? Is that you?” 

As soon as she’d seen him, she’d seemed surprised. All at once, she'd begun to whisper, as if unsure of her guess. It took a second for things to click in place, suddenly smiling.  _ Of course. That hair… _

“Haru..? Wow, I didn't expect to bump into you here.” 

“I could say the same to you.” 

Ever the perfect lady, she chuckled behind one hand. Futaba relaxed slightly, seeing that they knew each other. Luckily, she wasn't currently accompanied, meaning they could afford to have a chat. 

“Ah, well… It’s a bit of a long story. Really, when is it not?”

“Don’t worry, I won’t pry. It’s a pleasant surprise to meet again, however. Is that…?” 

“My sister, Futaba.” 

Hearing her name was like a trigger, as she tried to somehow hide a bit behind him. He shook his head, but his acquaintance didn’t appear too bothered, most likely guessing that she was simply shy. 

“How is business doing these days? You must be quite busy.” 

“It’s a lot of work making the right changes. Though, things have been going well, thanks to you.” 

At that, they both smiled with a certain complicity. Coming back into view, Futaba gave him an inquisitive look. So  _ now  _ she was interested. He threw a quick glance around to make sure no one else was eavesdropping, keeping his voice down. 

“Well… Do you remember the man who owned that big importation and exportation company, the one rumoured to be mistreating his employees?” 

His sister usually kept good track of the… ‘cases’ they handled. Predictably, she perked up at the memory. That one had been especially memorable, after all. Never had anyone else called directly for his action, via an initially anonymous open letter. Even now, he was amazed at the boldness of her actions. Of course, he — and by extent, Futaba — were the only ones who knew she’d been behind it.

“So she’s- You’re the- the..?”

She looked between the two of them for confirmation, seemingly watching her words so as to not say too much. At the same time, she appeared genuinely surprised by this revelation. In response, Haru only kept smiling, giving a subtle nod of the head. 

“Whoa..”

If memory served him correct, it had all happened around a year ago. 

Initially, the message, which hadn’t held any indications as to its source or credibility, had gone mostly ignored. What were a few small posters left on local town postboards going to accomplish, lost amongst the hottest kingdom news and odd jobs offers? When Akira had eventually learned of its existence, however, he’d immediately been interested. 

It hadn’t just been the fact that the letter directly called for ‘Avenis’ Vigilante’, something that could have obviously been a trap. But really, the whole thing had been too honest for him to doubt its full veracity. There had been rumours occasionally spreading about the company for a long time now, but no one had ever publicly come forward with any evidence or complaints. This one, though, had really appeared to him like a genuine cry for help, from someone closely involved. 

In the end, he’d been proven right.

It had been bait, but not in the sense someone might have expected. Whilst trying to find his way inside the estate, he hadn't been met with a horde of guards waiting and ready to arrest him. All he’d found was a girl, the only other person who’d ever seen him during his thief business, now joined exceptionally by the prince and princess. 

She’d forfeited information over readily, telling him everything he needed to know. She’d even encouraged him to do whatever he thought was necessary to expose the truth using his previously gained influence. Steal and give back to those she knew had been wronged, make as many cards calling out his crimes as he could. 

It was rare for someone’s own daughter to expose their wrongdoings, and just for that, he’d been ready to work extra hard. Someone using their business for questionable activities, who stole from and exploited those working under them, could not be left running free. 

His connection with Haru had been a short but memorable one, in the end. Though they’d only had the opportunity to speak around three or four times, he’d known her intentions were good, only wishing to speak out against injustices she’d been witnessing in silence. 

A considerable amount of calling cards scattered throughout the kingdom and close to the estate, reporting the exact information he’d been given, had been enough to make the man panic. Some disappearing valuables, given back to those who’d deserved them more. Encouraged by the relentless battle against injustice led by the mysterious self-appointed protector of Avenis, others had finally decided to come out of hiding with their experiences. 

After much pushing around, the man finally relented, admitting defeat. It had gotten to the point where Akira would leave a card detailing the man’s crimes at his estate nearly every day. Instead of publicly addressing the whole affair, knowing general opinion of him was already low and majority thought of him as guilty, he simply handed things over to someone else. A cowardly move, although… 

Haru was much more fit for the role. Trained as the most likely heiress for part of her life, her first few months  _ actually  _ managing things had mostly been spent doing whatever she could to undo her family business’ current bad reputation. From what Akira had been able to observe at a distance once his job had been done, it had been tedious work for her. Proving herself, finding new employees, establishing fairer business measures… Her father wasn’t out of the way just yet, but she had relative control over executive decisions, at least.

And really, from what he’d understood of their limited encounters, that had been the motivation driving her in the first place. Find a way to do right by people; on that pont, they shared the very same views. 

“Ah, I won’t hold you two around any longer. I promised one of our business partners a dance later, and I don’t think I can decline. It appears there’s quite a few people I know attending tonight.”

Though, judging from the way her mouth curled slightly under the edge of her mask, the young noble didn’t seem too thrilled about that future prospect. The thief gave her a knowing look of sympathy, before giving his best gentleman-worthy bow. Usure at first, Futaba eventually followed as well with a small curtsy, which his acquaintance returned. 

“Oh, and of course..” She’d gotten closer, whispering directly to him. “I’ll keep our meeting here an absolute secret, no matter what may happen. You have my word.”

Akia grinned. Playing it off as they separated, he gently took one of her elegantly gloved hand in his, pressing a chaste kiss to the back as a parting gesture. Amused at his dramatics, she once again chuckled once he let go. His sister rolled her eyes, somewhat used to the persona he put on. What? It had only been polite.

“A pleasure to see you doing well, as always. And a good evening to you, my lady.”

***

Goro had been completely hounded ever since guests had first begun to arrive. He’d barely been given any time to breathe, much less leave to grab a drink or something of similar fashion. The princess was obviously in the same position, as they were figuratively and literally forced to stay next to each other. It was as if  _ everyone  _ felt the need to greet them personally, for something they had to fake interest in. They couldn’t  _ ever _ make it look like they weren’t completely thrilled about the engagement. 

The prince was doing his best to appear interested in what those faceless nobles told him, clearly excited to be seeing him in person for the first time. He was surprisingly good at keeping on a smile and laughing at the right times, though the whole thing utterly bored him.  _ Was this really the way such parties usually went?  _ If so, he was now absolutely certain that they weren’t his thing. He could only hope that everyone else would disperse soon, once they’d given their rehearsed speech and dancing took over the room. 

For a bit now though, something had been holding his attention. 

He really couldn’t be sure, standing at a fair distance with his view occasionally blocked by the horde still fighting for their recognition. Goro just had a feeling, despite never catching the individual at a right angle. From where he stood, judging by what he’d been able to see of the man’s mask,  _ maybe…  _

Of course, similar designs could always exist, but he was having the hard time focusing on something else. The man looked to be having someone at his side, too. A smaller girl, clinging to him as if afraid of getting carried away by the crowd. From the small amount of information he’d been given… this would fit the bill, right?

Except they were talking to someone. 

A young noblewoman, one Goro obviously didn’t recognize. Really, he hadn’t had the chance to meet many people outside of the castle in all his years, and as such, knew nearly none of the names on the guests list. Except from a vague awareness of the biggest contributors to his kingdom’s economy, really. 

If they really  _ were _ the duo of… ‘thieves’ they’d invited, wouldn't it be better for them to lay low? Yet, he just couldn't shake the feeling, catching bits and pieces of a black and white mask that looked all too familiar. Goro couldn’t hear their conversation at all, but they even looked close. Perhaps- No, was the thief a noble too? It seemed so unlikely… 

The lady was laughing at something he’d said, now. As if they were simply exchanging pleasantries. He had to tear his eyes away for a moment, growing strangely irritated by the sight. Meanwhile, he and the princess still had to deal with questions and endless stories he couldn’t care less about. 

She was… whispering something to him. Like two confidantes, sharing secrets in plain sight. Ugh. How obvious could you get? Did the man think this was all a game, that he could just go ahead and seduce whoever he wanted when he’d been summoned by the prince himself- 

He clenched one hand into a fist, letting out a silent breath through gritted teeth.  _ Time to calm down.  _ Goro wasn’t even sure it was him, after all. There was still a chance… 

The man was kissing her hand, so casually. It looked like they were parting. Like he was headed this way, now. 

Goro was going to kill him. 

***

“Was all of that necessary?” 

“What? I was just trying to be nice. Besides, look at me; I need to play the part.” 

Futaba had only chosen to ask once the other woman was out of earshot, departing herself before one of her supposed ‘suitors’ could come look for her themselves. Definitely more careful of his surroundings this time, he continued to maneuver them towards where they’d been headed in the first place. 

“Still… Do you like her, or something? I doubt that would work, you know. She’s rich, and you're-” 

_ Seriously? _ He’d thought his sister was above assuming such things, simply because a gentleman and a lady knew each other. Haru was certainly pretty, but that was the end of it. As was usual, he’d merely been teasing, and she'd played along. Besides, the person he was currently interested in…

“Ugh, I’m aware. It’s really not that way. You should know by now that I'm not  _ really  _ that kind of person. Why? Did you fall in love at first s-” 

“Stop that.” 

She’d roughly elbowed his side before he could even think of finishing up that sentence, eliciting a pained groan from him.  _ Harsh.  _ She barely seemed to care, impatient to get moving. How unfair. She’d teased him, so why shouldn’t he be allowed to as well? 

“Alright, let's go.. They’re still there.”

From what he could see, the royal ‘couple’ was still being swarmed, though things had seemingly begun to grow less hectic, as the majority of those invited had already arrived. Akira was itching to get close, to simply lock eyes with each other through the crowd. Gaze upon the prince’s expression, once he was recognized. 

“Don’t say anything. We’re just passing by.” 

Normally, he’d be the one reminding her of the plan, especially in exceptional circumstances such as these where she wasn’t used to being out. And yet, it appeared Futaba could read his mind, knowing him quite well and not willing to risk it. It was true that he’d  _ thought  _ of making a cryptic announcement, but.. Come on, he still had some sort of common sense. 

“Hey, I’m not that dumb. I know we’ll have to wait.” 

The look his sister turned to give him was skeptical, and he replied with an eye roll of equal measure. Walking slowly and casually, pretending to be having a nice chat like everyone else, they’d been able to avoid any other kinds of interruptions.

Akira could now nearly make out the prince’s face amongst the sea of others he didn't care about. He was somewhat tall, after all. And, it looked like he’d chosen to momentarily remove his mask, being the main subject of interest and all. 

The thief wasn't paying attention to anything else as they reached each other's level. He was praying the man would look his way before they could reach the other end of the room, passing them by as planned.  _ Please, just turn already, they couldn’t afford to stop in the middle of the way- _

Ah. 

In the end, he nearly halted in his tracks anyway, blown away when finally catching the prince’s gaze. He’d glanced away from his interlocutors just briefly, landing directly on Akira. Contrary to what he’d expected, his expression was quite hard to read, blocking himself out and preventing his emotions from slipping through his mask, figuratively and literally. Seriousness was key in such a situation. 

Yet still, Akira could make out a sparkle in his eyes, just faintly. Curiosity. A future promise, perhaps. Or a challenge, as was apparently often the case with him. He was quite fond of them, of the things the prince came up with to make his job harder. It kept things… entertaining, for lack of a better word. 

The masked thief smirked elusively, holding the prince’s attention for as long as he could afford to. Theatrical, and exactly as he’d envisioned it, minus time slowing down for the two of them. As Futaba pulled him forward, he winked, hoping the other man would be able to notice. 

Finally, and with a great reluctance, he had no choice but to tear his eyes away from the source of his interest. He sighed, not quite excited about the snacks table anymore. He’d barely even managed to see what the man was wearing, something Akira had probably been wondering about a  _ tad _ too much. 

At the very least, prince Akechi had surely been made aware of their presence.

***

The night felt endless. 

He didn't have an idea of the time anymore, though it was unlikely to be as late as it  _ seemed.  _ The guests were apparently still energized, and he hadn't seen many leaving early. Honestly, Goro couldn't wait to be done with this, feeling relatively exhausted already. 

The prince wasn't used to some much bustling and activity, having been quite sheltered after all. The princess appeared to be handling things a bit better, though he didn't doubt she would have rather been somewhere else. Her sister had been the more naturally sociable one, despite receiving equal training. 

So far, they’d forced out at least one rehearsed speech thanking everyone for their support of the engagement, something he hadn’t thought would be so painfully mind-numbing in practice. And, once the dancing had kicked off, they’d had no other choice but to open up as the main 'couple’. 

It had been even harder to remain calm and collected, with all eyes on them for the length of a song. They had to be in close contact, acting convincingly enough like a new couple, when neither obviously wanted to. It was a lucky thing that he’d been forced to receive basic dance and etiquette lessons previous to now, despite never seeing the interest, knowing he intended to betray his father. 

Their alleged union being so recent, Goro thought that they could at least get away with being a little stiff. If anything, people would simply whisper about how adorable it was for them to be shy and a bit clumsy.  _ Something like that.  _ The prince was merely guessing. 

After most of the evening spent pandering to the expectations of their guests, however, Goro finally felt that they had time to breathe. Most were too busy enjoying themselves, and the group previously following them around had completely dissolved. He was free to stand around with a drink in hand, face partly covered by his mask now that it was acceptable to. 

Mmh. Perfect time to slip away, as they’d initially wanted. 

“Think we could leave for a few minutes?” 

“Uh? Oh… Things appear to be quite calm right now. But…” 

_ But,  _ neither of them had caught sight of their mysterious thief ever since that wordless, cryptic encounter. He had to be somewhere around right now. Unless… It had all been a way to toy with them on purpose, make them waste  their time. Just the thought made him seethe, still annoyed after seeing him casually chatting up some guest like it was nothing at all. 

Perhaps that was it, then. He’d gone elsewhere in favour of having his own little fun with nobles, completely tossing aside his actual duty. Laughing at him for being naive enough to believe that he’d be any help.  _ Fuck. _

“Prince?” 

Goro perked up at once, banishing the frown from his own face. Of course. The princess was still right there, having likely noticed the way his mood had soured. He’d been trying to hide it, but the emotion had inevitably slipped through his facade. Clearing his throat, he threw a glance around. Nothing of particular interest; no one exactly paying attention to them anymore.

“Apologies. Shall we go for that quick stroll outside after all? I think fresh air would benefit us both.” 

There would be no outrage, even if anyone else noticed the royal duo sneak out together for just a short while. They could talk all they want; though Goro wasn’t too fond of so much gossip about their nonexistent relationship and personal lives, he could tell that it was for the best.

She looked relieved by the suggestion, equally tired of being in this room with so many others. As big as the reception hall might be, it was easy to feel trapped after a while. He made sure his mask was in place and stable, somehow hoping it’d make him less recognizable after having it off for most of the evening. Consciously or not, the young woman did the same. 

“I’ll lead the way. Though, others may have already wandered to the gardens.” 

“I’m certain we’ll still find some peace.” 

Goro only wanted to get out, before his mind could continue to stray in dangerous directions. He would have time to be angry about this failure of a plan… later, alone. As a butler passed by them, he took the opportunity to politely hand back his half-finished glass of champagne. Alcohol had never been much of a temptation. 

Wordlessly, he thought to present the princess with his arm, as was custom. As they were still in view, she accepted it, despite clearly being the one taking the lead. She was infinitely more familiar with the place than he was, headed towards a side entrance he honestly hadn’t paid much attention to. The currently open doors, less massive and impressive than the main entrance, allowed those looking for a pause a quick way in and out. 

He looked behind to confirm they weren't being followed. And then, during the few seconds where he was paying mind to something else… 

“Well. Perfect timing.”

The princess stopped first, and he nearly bumped into her despite the closeness. He couldn’t afford to hurt her with his — somewhat — pointy mask, the design admittedly unusual. He oddly liked it, though. Kept unwanted attention at a certain distance, when most convenient. 

“Do we… Oh.  _ Oh. _ ” 

Goro had only just turned his head back around, to see the source of his companion’s hesitation. Though, just by the tone of her voice, he’d already guessed what he’d find. She was simply waiting for him to say something, too. 

“Ah. So you hadn't left after all.”

“Why? Was Your Highness hoping I would?” 

_ It was him, alright.  _

The prince made his best attempt to keep his pettiness in check, challenging the man’s gaze, satisfied to be looking down on him. Goro was ever so slightly taller, when standing in front of each other like this. Immediately, an unusual tension settled between them. Enough so that he almost forgot that they weren’t  _ alone.  _

The girl from earlier still clung to him, appearing a bit nervous. Out of her element. Just as  _ Joker _ had told, though he’d somehow managed to make her tag along after all. His gaze didn’t linger on her for too long, albeit interested in her apparent abilities. 

“Nothing of the sort. Now that you’re here, how about we take it outside?” 

He didn’t feel like staying in the open any longer than necessary, and he also couldn't wait to drop the act for a few minutes. The thief had already witnessed his ‘usual’ side. It didn't matter anymore. Still, not just wanting to just drag her along, he glanced down at the princess for confirmation. Clearly, she was paying attention to someone else. 

“That would be best. Right?” 

He, too, was attempting to get the approval of the girl accompanying him. Wordlessly, she nodded, seeming to avoid eye contact with either of them.  _ He’d been warned, he supposed. _

“I’ll find a spot where we’ll be left alone. The gardens are big, wouldn’t want to get lost.” 

Just like that, princess Sumire had snapped out of her daze, already walking off ahead. No protests, though he had to adjust his pace to keep up. Something was on her mind, wasn’t it? He couldn’t tell what. Then again, Goro was the same. 

They followed each other without another word exchanged, two peculiar duos affiliated with each other in the strangest manner. Would it be awkward? In a way, they knew each other separately, but interacting as a group — even if the whole point for this event, really — would surely be different. 

Well… It was mostly just a way to prove the vigilantes’ trustworthiness. Showing up had been the first step, and he couldn't argue that they’d followed etiquette rules perfectly, dressed appropriately. Yet, Goro couldn't get that instance out of his head, reaching conclusions of his own. He couldn't just confront him about it like this, could he? 

The night air was neither too warm nor chilly, summer still definitely present, even if the first notes of fall were sure to make themselves known sooner than they expected. The girls, dressed in lighter clothes, looked to be dealing with the conditions alright. Thankfully, as the prince wasn't sure if offering his coat to the princess would have been the right thing to do in his case, knowing she could handle things on her own. It saved them both the embarrassment.

“Here. If anyone starts looking for us, being in such a spot should give us enough time before we're found.” 

Judging from where they’d started out, it was unlikely anyone would randomly stumble upon them, whilst being close enough to the main building so as to go back quickly if needed. He didn't think anyone else had paid them much mind on their way there, either. The rare couples already occupying the gardens had been too busy doing.. other things. It was none of his business, nothing he cared about either. 

Settling down in the area, — nothing special, really, just another stretch of bushes and flowerbeds — he took a moment to appreciate the fresh air, verifying  _ one last time _ that they hadn't been tailed, perhaps a bit paranoid. Princess Sumire grabbed the opportunity to unglue herself from his side, now that they didn’t have to fake closeness. The thief’s sister remained at his side, visibly still weary of them. 

“I suppose you’ve passed the test, now that we’re all here.” 

Ironically, Goro wasn’t sure what else to say. Deep down, he’d been under the impression that it might not work. That the two weren’t  _ that  _ serious about it, not enough to show up in true, official fashion.  _ Just to prove him wrong…  _

“Has our worth finally been proved? Will this be enough for us to collaborate?” 

And now, the thief subtly mocked his previous conditions, under the guise of an innocent question. The prince had to hold back from replying what he had in mind, as this was neither the time or place for it. He believed his requests to have been justified; was he just supposed to blindly take as truth the word of someone who’d illicitly broken into his bedroom? 

“It has,  _ for now.  _ We’ll see what you have to offer.”

“Um.. H-How should we address you two? You may simply call me Princess Sumire, I insist.” 

He somewhat appreciated her attempt at dispersing some of the uneasiness between them, feeble as it had been. In truth, Goro wondered about it too, though doubting they’d be given actual names. It wasn’t that he intended to search for their true identities, or put them in any danger. It just felt more personal, if they really were to help each other out. 

“I suppose, if we really must do this… Akira. It would be a waste of time to look for anything with just that, however. Most only know me as Joker.” 

“... Futaba.” 

Thinking back, it was the first time he’d witnessed her say anything, as if speaking out and yet at the same time hoping that they wouldn't be able to hear any of it. Goro had to admit he was a bit impressed, despite having absolutely no way to confirm that these weren’t just aliases. Slightly better than calling him ‘thief’, or some other childish code name. 

“I have better things to do than to find a way to arrest someone willing to help my cause, if such is the nature of your worries. So, unless your intentions change…” 

“They won’t.” 

“Then there’s nothing to worry about for any of us. We can rely on each other moving forward.” 

_ Mutual trust.  _ He disliked to admit it, but it was the only way to make this strange alliance work. Goro still had some doubts, of course, but he knew he'd have to set them aside for now. Really, there had been no glaringly obvious red flags about a future trap, if you excluded the breaking and entering. Reluctantly, he realized he'd have to let his guard down for once. 

“Alright, we get it already.”

Goro must have looked quite surprised. Of all the people he might have expected to cut his statement short, the meek-looking girl — Futaba? — certainly wasn’t one of them. Yet, still taking cover in her big brother’s shadow, she appeared slightly exasperated with their current discussion. Not trying to hide it, either.  _ Huh.  _ Before he could think to say something equally snarky in response, perhaps even point out the position she was currently in, the young woman continued. 

“We don't have much time to just bicker here and now. Just give it to us straight. How are things faring on your side?” 

“Ah… Not the most progress. Though, I don't think anyone will doubt anything is amiss, especially after tonight!” 

The prince was still in awe at her boldness, though not as mad as someone could have been led to believe based on his high status. It would seem such a trait ran in the family, as  _ Akira _ had been the first and only person who dared talk back to him without fear of repercussions. Princess Sumire had hurried to reply first, and he guessed her eager to change the subject as well.  _ Fine. _

“For now, I was able to insist that we push it back as far as possible. Until the end of the year, at most. The King’s patience is quite thin.” 

“Oh,  _ of course _ it is. I take it he’ll be hard to get out of the way.” 

Goro had to hold back a dry laugh, quite amused by such an understatement. If the thief really distrusted the king, he must have expected this beforehand. Understandably, Shido was so much worse than the rare glimpses of true intentions which he let out in front of the crowd. It was possible that the duo had no idea about…  _ that.  _ If that information got out, he feared some kind of insurgency. And though that  _ would  _ solve their problem, Goro was more worried about the collateral damage for their kingdom.

Perhaps some would have called him selfish for worrying about ‘details’, when the king was steadily gaining power behind everyone’s backs. Still, if the only solution for their problem was some kind of coup, it would have to be planified and under control, one way or another. It was what the prince had been working towards for years all by himself, while his presence went mostly ignored in the castle.  _ Two birds with one stone… He had to admit the idea was dangerously tempting. _

“That _ is _ one way to put it. It would be easier to get rid of him permanently, to be honest.”

“We always could. I don’t see why not.”

Immediate, deafening silence, as they all stared at each other. Goro had said more out loud than initially intended, completely forgetting that he couldn’t just say whatever went through his mind, even in the company of people he happened to be more familiar with. And, replying to him instinctively, the dark haired thief had done the very same. If they happened to be discovered by some other party… he’d be dead, presumably  _ literally.  _

“I mean-! Of course I would never imply that, ah-  _ Your Highnesses, please believe me- _ ”

“Akira, just stop talking. The entire garden will hear you.” 

The manner in which he attempted to clumsily backtrack on his statement was oddly endearing, a thought Goro found himself deeply irritated to have. He still hadn’t forgiven the man’s behaviour, as petty as it may be. Although, he didn’t really mind this particular instance, already harboring unsavory feelings towards his father. Even if, hypothetically, the thief had meant it that way, the prince doubted he would have had enough will to convince him otherwise. 

“Oh! Ah, um.. It was only a misunderstanding, right?” 

The princess shifted from one foot to the other, holding herself with a bit of uncertainty. Her nervousness was visible as she turned back to him in hopes of getting some kind of confirmation.  _ Come on.  _ She already knew of his tumultuous relationship with the king, no need to worry about. It was possible that his sister didn’t, however, judging by the glare she was currently aiming at him. 

“Naturally. And for the record, I couldn’t care less about your opinion regarding my father, any of you. I simply believe that we shouldn’t do anything too… rash. Not without a strategy.”

Akira — it was strange calling him that all of a sudden — visibly sighed in relief. What? Had he been under the false impression that Goro would have his head for such seditious ideas? Then again, he  _ had  _ been acting cold tonight, for reasons the man apparently hadn't caught on to yet. The younger woman relaxed as well, but he had a feeling her brother would get an earful about it later. 

“Yes, yes! That is only logical, and I absolutely agree. Ahem. Any.. ideas yet?” 

Back to square one. 

Despite his earlier relief, the thief was still clearly forcing his enthusiasm. An awkward interpretation of his usual suave, snarky facade. Goro found himself wondering how he  _ really  _ was under all of it. It felt as if he was currently seeing part of it. 

“I’ve been trying for years to get enough evidence against the King. I have a few leads, but I doubt any of them would be enough to have much of an effect on his position. Unless we find a way to show the world his misdeeds in such a short amount of time, that avenue feels unattainable.  _ For now.”  _

“ _ For now _ , huh. Could that mean you might request more of our help after we’ve found a way out of this?” 

The prince raised one eyebrow, thinking about the question. Well… It was a logical conclusion to reach from what he’d vaguely been implying. Still, he refused to give him too much hope. He wasn't usually the kind to seek out support, stubbornly doing things by himself. It seemed that just as quick as he’d been rattled, the thief had managed to slip back into his smug persona.

“We’ll see. Everything depends on the manner in which things will go down. Still no real propositions on how to stop the union, I must remind.” 

“Actually… Well, no. It’s just an idea, I doubt it would permanently resolve our issue.  _ Could  _ give us more time, in the worst case scenario.” 

“Let’s hear it, then.”

While Akira looked relatively eager to brush it off, Goro’s curiosity had already been lit. And if the proposition happened to be foolish, it would certainly be all the more entertaining. Crossing his arms over his chest, he smirked, waiting. The other man was positively cornered. 

“In retrospect, I really don’t believe it to be necessary-” 

“But please,  _ I insist _ , do go on.” 

“ _ Fake kidnapping _ .”

Wha-  _ Really _ . Fake kidnapping. 

The prince’s pressuring had been enough to get him to blurt out what was on his mind. Even without any details, Goro felt that he already had a decent idea of just  _ what  _ the thief meant by that.  _ How interesting.  _ He never stopped being a surprise. Noticing everyone’s acute scrutiny brought about by such a statement, Akira straightened up, seemingly running with it. 

“Alright, I know how it sounds. But it could work! After all, we’re working together, although no one else is going to know that. The two of us could pretend to have stolen the Princess away under the guise of some kind of personal agenda, and even set our own conditions for her safe return.”

“Seriously, how much have you thought about this..? This is embarrassing. We can’t just  _ hide  _ a princess, Akira.”

His sister had mumbled to him under her breath in the way a parent would subtly scold their child, but Goro was nevertheless able to deduce most of her statement from added context. With one gloved hand holding his chin, the one she was addressing appeared to have other matters in mind. And, as if hit with a sudden illumination, he gasped.  _ Might as well just scream that they were there, next time.  _

“My apologies. I hadn’t considered that Her Highness might dislike the idea, after… Well. The Prince works too, actually. Oh! How about we make it seem like we’ve eloped instead? When trying to stop a wedding, wouldn’t playing the secret lover card be best?” 

Futaba — as she’d said her name was — looked just about ready to strangle him on the spot, if not for the fact that doing it would have alerted others. It made him cut his tangent short nearly instantly.

“ _ Okay. _ No eloping. Forget that.”

“Then it appears we really don’t have much else, do we. I  _ suppose _ I’ll keep the idea in mind, if our situation becomes  _ that  _ desperate.” 

He tapped his foot absentmindedly, feeling that they should wrap it up soon. The longer they stayed together in the open like this… As much as he would have preferred to continue this conversation instead of going back inside, Goro had been periodically glancing around with increasing worry. His mind constantly reminded him that second of being listened in on was all it would take for their plans — albeit not too developed at the moment — to fall apart with ease. 

“There’s still a bit of time left to figure it out... As long as we keep in touch.” 

“What about external help? I have connections who could provide support, since it’s just us four… I’m sure many of them would also jump on the occasion to stop the King.” 

“I’d rather not take more risks for now. You two are lucky to have earned my trust — and the Princess’ as well, I’m sure.” 

Being prompted, she nodded with a certain enthusiasm. He’d realized a while ago that she was less guarded than he was, her gentle convincing the main reason why he’d even allowed the thief a chance. Only time would tell whether he’d regret giving in or not. Collaborating with these two relative strangers was more than enough for him, no need to bring others in. 

“Either way… I think it's about time we split up again. We’ve been away from the crowd long enough.”

“Uh? Oh.. That’s true. I was hoping we could have talked a while longer.”

The princess was disappointed, but resigned. They wouldn't have many other occasions to meet as a group without raising immediate suspicion. Yet, that wasn't a reason to be careless  _ now. _

“I recommend going our own ways. Best not giving any hints that we were ever around each other-” 

“Actually.. I was hoping to get the chance to steal His Highness away for a few minutes.” 

_ Huh.  _ The demand seemingly came out of left field, though in retrospect, he should have anticipated it. Had the man picked up on his strange behaviour? Or, had he simply decided not to pass up on the occasion to irritate him further? 

“Can it wait for another t-” 

“Ah, em.. I also wanted to have some time with Futaba — oh! If I may call you that alone, I don’t think you specified...” 

“M-Me?” 

His objection went completely ignored and forgotten, even to himself. Goro could distantly recall the interest she’s shared with him concerning her first nightly visitor. Putting things together, he could easily infer as to what was going on here. Despite that, he wasn't the only one surprised by the second request. Were they meant to just… switch companions?

“Futaba… Would that be okay with you?” 

Akira didn't look too disturbed by such an arrangement. Then again, he’d likely been afraid to leave her alone, the princess’ proposition solving that problem. Her uncertainty was visible, really just as shy as previously reported. The gentle prompting from her brother was enough to make her look up at them and around, fidgety.  _ They were still strangers to her. Of course. _

“T-That wasn’t an order, or anything like that! You really don’t have to say yes-”

“It’s fine… I just don’t want to go around other people…” 

Princess Sumire’s face lit up like a lantern, nearly creating light all by itself. Truly, he did ponder why the prospect excited her so much. Maybe he’d ask her later, if she was willing to talk about it. For now, however, he wouldn’t say anything about it.  _ She  _ hadn’t, even whilst bearing witness to his interaction with the thief. 

“Of course! We can… we can take a stroll around the gardens. I never get lost!”

“Then it’s settled. Let us reunite near the entrance we came out from, preferably whenever possible. Festivities will be over soon anyway, right?” 

Affirmatively, the prince nodded his head once. They had no reason for this ball to last deep into the night. Those who had come from farther away couldn’t afford to leave too late, needing to get back safely. Distantly, it made him want to know whether the duo of thieves — once again, for lack of better words — were part of that crowd, too. Were they in a rush to get back, too? And how had they even come here in the first place? Did they live in the area? That wouldn’t explain how they’d been able to personally visit both palaces with ease, though.  _ So many questions he felt he wouldn’t get answers to anytime soon…  _

Slowly and a bit awkwardly, both Akira and the princess exchanged sides, coming to stand next to their new ‘partner’. Goro wasn’t sure what else to do or even say now. Farewell? They obviously weren’t leaving forever. On top of it, he could sense the other man’s eyes on him, just in the corner of his field of vision. The prince startled, a hand suddenly touching his arm. Oh. He’d been standing in place whilst the thief waited for him to follow.

“Are you coming?” 

“I am.”

***

They’d nearly returned to where they'd started, unless Goro’s sense of direction had fooled him. His goal had mostly been to get far enough as to give both parties privacy. Having never removed their masks and acting casual, he hadn't been too nervous to encounter another pair on their way. Just another embarrassed couple attempting to get away.

He’d noticed the large tree from a certain distance, aiming for it as their discussion spot, granted no one was there already. Though Akira had gone on ahead at first, the prince had eventually taken the lead, stubbornly neutral.

“How long are we going to keep walking, still? You’ve been giving me the silent treatment.” 

“I haven't. I’m only focused on getting us there. That tree over there, you see.” 

It wasn't completely true. Goro had been purposefully evasive, even more now that they were alone. Mostly, he’d accepted his offer to avoid causing a scene. Akira’s excuse… he couldn’t tell if he was ready to hear it. He was aware that he’d have to face him soon, however, as they were nearly at their destination. 

Fortunately — or not, depending on who you asked — the area was completely free. Looking at it in its entirety, Goro was hit by the impression that it had been used more than once as some sort of reading nook, a relaxing shelter from the harsh rays of the summer sun. And, in this darkness, anyone passing by would be unlikely to identify them with accuracy. 

Perhaps unsurprisingly, the man clad in dark ended up leaning back against the sturdy trunk, taking on a more relaxed demeanor. Goro took a stand close to his side, unsure what else to do with himself. He didn’t want to have to face him directly, this time, instead just staring ahead into the distance. 

Hmph. Better make it quick.

***

“You seem mad at me, you know.”

A beat, a pause. The prince looked startled, being called to attention so suddenly. From this angle, Akira could see even  _ less  _ of his face.

“Did you drag me away merely to ask about that?”

The prince had clearly meant to say more. He could sense it, the breath he’d taken in preparation, before immediately closing his mouth.  _ Well.  _ There was no doubting that he was angry about  _ something,  _ though Akira hadn’t yet been able to figure out what. Their last encounter had gone on without incident that he could remember, and he’d been quite careful overall. 

So why now?

“Well, I-  _ Ugh, _ that’s not a fair question. And you’re not denying it, either.”

And anyway, what if it was? He wouldn’t feel comfortable leaving until he knew of the source of this tension. Leaving it at that, and then having no contact for a few days… It didn’t feel right. Akira wouldn’t be able to find peace, much less get a hint of sleep. Thinking back on it, the prince had been the cause of many sleepless nights recently, not that it was relevant. He had to get to the bottom of this  _ now.  _

Huffing out in pure annoyance and further confirming his fears, the other man moved ever so slightly, as if  _ gracing  _ him with a look he didn’t deserve. To be glanced at in such a way… Though happy to have his attention, it served as a reminder of their status, of the gap which inevitably separated them. _ Ah. Right.  _ Their previous meetings had been so full of witty banter, Akira had allowed himself to forget that they  _ weren’t _ on equal grounds, not really. 

And yet... He shook himself. Would he  _ really _ let that stop him?

“How are my personal feelings relevant here? There are more important things to worry about.” 

“Your Highness…” 

He hated having to call him that, too. It felt so impersonal. Distant. But, he hadn’t been given permission to do differently, and the thief knew when not to overstep his bounds. Even if well aware that this was a more personal and unrelated issue, Akira couldn’t help but care. 

“Don’t give me that. Is this amusing to you? Are you simply toying around?”

Without a doubt, he was left even more confused.  _ Toying around? Amusing?  _ Had he left any hints to make him believe that he wasn’t taking this as seriously as he should be? Despite the persona he’d taken on, even encouraged by the prince’s behaviour, he’d considered everything to be of the utmost importance from the very start. Had the prince perhaps taken his act too literally? Why would he have waited until now to show it?

Akira titled his head with genuine wonder, shaking it softly. He had to give it to him, though; irritated or not, his composure didn’t falter much. Put together quite well as always, and… handsome, it was impossible to deny. He’d been doing his best not to let it get to him, but it was quite the sight. Perhaps because the thief had only visited at night, he’d never really seen the prince wearing fancy, official clothing before.

When in the vicinity of Akira’s own rich, dark ensemble, prince Akechi’s attire stood out quite starkly.  _ Like night and day. _ Dressed for the most part in a pure white, his suit bore a few golden accents, as well as a scarlet much brighter than what he had on. A peculiar choice of mask, too. With fitted trousers, coattails that reached a bit lower than his knees — the inside part of his coat was red instead of the usual white, he noted — and pristine leather boots, he truly had the look of a dashing fairytale prince. 

And his hair… It had been bothering Akira all evening.  _ Distracting  _ was probably a better term in this case. Long enough to allow it, the other man’s hair had been tied back into a neat ponytail, a few shorter bangs left to frame his face. And with a  _ ribbon _ , no less. He wondered if he’d done it all by himself, or… The idea of someone else playing with and brushing the prince’s soft locks just didn’t sit right with him.  _ He didn’t seem like the kind to even allow it…  _

“Of course not. I would never think of it. What led you to such a conclusion?”

He still had morals, and no real reasons to mess with the prince when he really had it against his father. Being a thief, a vigilante, in no way meant he didn’t have morals. Yet, that response didn’t appear to satisfy him at all. If anything, he was growing more and more irritated, taking a step towards him. Oh. The tree was beginning to dig against his back.

“Oh, don’t you play dumb with me. I saw you with my two very own eyes, acting without a care in the world, fooling around in the company of that… that…” 

Wait.

_ Wait, wait, wait. What? _

“The…  _ Haru?!” _

“I don’t care what her name is-”   


Akira wasn’t listening anymore, too flabbergasted by the revelation. The prince had seen him. Had been… watching him? God, he couldn’t let that get to his head. And judging from his behaviour, hadn’t been able to hear the nature of their exchange, either. Yet, with only the help of visual clues, it would have seemed like a casual chat, so why was he so bothered by-  _ Oh. No way. _

“Pardon me for asking, but… Are you perhaps jealous?” 

Sudden, deafening silence.

Whatever the prince had been saying whilst his mind was wandering elsewhere would be lost forever. Said man’s mouth hung open, happening to hold eye contact. Akira stared right back, though slowly growing wary of the reaction he’d be met with once prince Akechi recovered from his initial shock. He was truly a fool, for having the audacity to voice such a bold question. 

“What kind of outrageous-  _ How dare you.”  _

Haha… Akira was in trouble. 

There was nowhere left for him to go. Trapped, figuratively and literally. Prince Akechi might as well have had his arm over his head, with how much he’d crept up on him. He didn’t have enough nerve to push him away, unsure he even  _ could.  _ He was having a hard time figuring out if he should feel threatened, or…  _ No, it wasn’t the time for that. _

“Your Highness, please, I can explain- Might you be overreacting?” 

“Spare me the tales of your private  _ frivolities.  _ Overreacting, really?”

Any second now, the thief braced himself for another outburst. It was to the point that he worried they’d be heard, and if he was discovered fighting with _ the crown prince  _ of all people, Akira could say goodbye to his future. Except… Nothing came. After that last angry pique, the other man had fallen completely silent. His hands, which he’d raised up in ‘protection’, slowly fell back down. 

Why no clue as to why his attitude had changed so suddenly, he stared as the prince smoothly put distance between the two of them again. Brushing himself off and avoiding his gaze, as if none of this had ever happened. Just like that. Akira was utterly astounded that he’d try to sweep it under the rug.  _ What, had he actually been hit with the realization that he was blowing things out of proportions? _

“Forget it. This is giving me a headache, and we’ve wasted enough time.” 

He wasn’t getting off that easy. 

Akira grabbed his arm before he could even think of going anywhere, forcing him to acknowledge him in the process. The look he was given this time was more ‘mildly annoyed’ than ‘I wish I could kill you’, so the thief supposed it was progress.  _ Hoped  _ it was. He took a deep breath, feeling that it would be best to handle this as calmly as he could.  _ They were adults. Adults.  _

‘I don’t think I can just brush this off. Not after you reacted in such a way.” 

***

He was absolutely unbearable.  _ Of course  _ he couldn’t just give up when asked to, like any sane person. Goro closed his eyes for a second, obviously not wishing to burst out in such a way again. It wasn’t a sight he could show to anyone, much less to him, someone who already knew too much. 

Highly tempted to snatch his own arm back, he had to resist the hostile urge. Doing so would only make things more tense. After only meeting his eyes for a brief instant, the prince tore his gaze away once more. To his dismay, Akira’s grip didn’t falter. 

“Your Highness…”

There he went with that again. It wasn’t going to work on him. 

“ _ Prince Akechi..” _

_ Ugh.  _ Goro didn’t need to see his face to know the kind of expression he was making. A poor puppy who’d just been kicked, undoubtedly. Seriously, he wasn’t so weak. His head stubbornly remained turned away, chin up. When silence stretched for long enough that he felt he might snap, he dared reiterate himself more sternly.

“I told you to let it go. I realize what you choose to do with your life is none of my business.” 

And he really,  _ really  _ didn’t want to hear him scramble to find any more excuses. Whether he’d actually been messing around, or something else entirely… Goro no longer wished to know. If he was to be disrespected and accused of jealousy again… 

“Yet, I know you still care. Please, let me prove to you just how serious I am.”

“And how do you intend to-” 

The prince cut himself short.  _ No.  _ He’d told himself that he wouldn’t care, no matter what pretty words the other man used on him. Prove it? Yeah, whatever. He could try as much as he wanted, Goro didn’t need his ‘proof’. Their relationship was strictly professional, for the short amount of time they’d be in contact. He’d rather forget about this instance as fast as possible.

“I helped her once, just like you. An old acquaintance. What you saw was all but an act. But this…”

It sounded like he had more to say, yet the thief completely stopped. His statement… It was believable, to an extent, despite the lack of details. How convenient would it be, though? And did he treat all of his so-called acquaintances that way? Even as an act… Goro couldn’t picture himself going that far. 

The hand still holding his arm slid along downwards, until he felt their fingers tentatively brushing against each other, even with gloves on.  _ Oh.  _ Never had he had the chance for such close contact before, finding it too intimate for comfort. 

It was what finally made him snap back in his direction, ready to tell him off. 

Akira was smiling. Holding his hand like one would cradle a fragile object, afraid to be too rough with it. As if Goro’s entire being was to be treasured. 

The realization, coupled with the man now beamed at him, rendered him speechless. His intentions to walk off on his own angrily, forgotten. Just what was he supposed to make of this? It was nothing he’d ever been prepared for, nothing he knew how to handle. 

The way in which those gentle gray eyes stared at him, completely devoid of mischief for once. 

“This is real. I don’t have my eyes on anyone else.” 

Really, the prince should have taken any opportunity possible to snatch his own hand back. Instead, he was too late. Not waiting on a response, any kind of reciprocation, the man before him lowered down to one knee. And, in a seemingly slower, much more intimate reenactment of a scene he’d first witnessed as an outsider, Akira carefully pressed a kiss to the back of his hand. The entire time, he wordlessly watched for a reaction, clearly aware of what he was doing.

Goro gulped, not budging a muscle. Deep down, he could tell that he’d already lost. 

Just to what extent… that part remained to be known. 


End file.
